Jenna Kharter: End is Inevitable
by Yanagirl91
Summary: Continued story of my SH OC Jenna.


**Jenna Kharter****: the End is Inevitable.**

Chapter 1: Sky duels.

Jenna was talking to Snipe. He has told to girl about the task. He had a mission to deliver a crystal-transmitter on terra Rex as it and all the others terras were under a certain hypnosis. And to open to inhabitants of Atmos of an eye, it was necessary to establish on everyone terra on such crystal. Thanking it, the radius of action of a obvilion-hypnotising crystal becomes useful almost everywhere. It will help civilians of Atmos will come round, and all will enter into a normal channel.

- So in what there was a dirty trick? - She has asked Snipe. - Why you have not established a crystal-transmitter on terra Rex?

- Have arrived «Storm Hawks» and all have spoilt, - Snipe has chilly answered. - On terra Rexhas begun tournament «Sky duels». Now in general it is impossible to establish on terra a crystal-transmitter! These knights such big-nosed: climb, where it is not necessary….

- It's right, - Jenna cut off. - So, Snipe, you say, what on terra Rex are spent «Sky duels»? And who can take part?

- Everybody, but except us, cyclonians, - Snipe has shaken a head of. - And you, what for it is the nobility?

- Not your business! - she has dared. - you have already discharged of this task, so? Means, you can be free!

When Jenna became commander at she began to be shown more and more determination, confidence, impudence, persistence and somewhat pride. Snipe something has told, but Jenna has not caught, and he has sharply left.

- Jenna? - Having put a hand on her shoulder, someone has addressed to Jenna. She from unexpectedness has jumped up. It was the Dark Ace.

- Dark Ace? - Having turned back in his party, the girl has asked. - you now so have frightened me ….

- Excuse, - the commander has cold answered. - so means, Sipe has told you, what at it was for the task?

- Yes, - she has nodded. - and I, apparently, know, how to us it to execute!

- You know, already? - The Dark Ace was surprised. - and how?

- So in words you will not explain, - Jenna shaked a head. - it is necessary to represent visually it ….

The Dark Ace has suggested her to go to audience and to draw on a board the approximate plan. So all also left. The girl has explained him the plan, and Dark Ace was pleasant to it. Then, commander Jenna once again has told its private soldier. As a result, all have been informed. Private soldiers began to prepare at once for a part of Jenna's plan. And commanders too, but separately. After all in action the plan will put Jenna one, for the time being ….

Midday. Today on terra Rex is unusually crowded. There were competitions, «Sky duels». And «Storm Hawks» there were too. They only wanted to refuel, but them have persuaded to take part in competitions. And Aerrow was their representative of a command. The red-haired guy with a fragmentary bang.

«Participants! - have told on a portable radio set. - pull numbers! At whom numbers coincide, those will battle in steam. After the first round, won will battle among themselves and so on, and so on ….»

Steam was 20. Who was from terra Neon, who from Tropics, who from Atmosia and so on. Aerrow battled to the representative terra Blizzaris, with Suzy-Lu. The representative terra Neon, battled to the sky knight of group «Brave Cats». The first tournament was won by Aerrow and the girl from group «Brave Cats». The first part of competitions is finished. The second tournament next day has begun. And again, Aerrow and the mysterious girl from «Brave Cats» have won. And, at last, a semi-final. Aerrow battled to the representative terra Tropics, and, Havier, the representative терры Reksa, battled to the girl from «Brave Cats». The girl has overcome Havier. And Aerrow too has won competition. «Brave Cat» and Aerrow have landed on the earth and began to tell each other compliments:

- Wow, - Aerrow was surprised. - For the first time you I see, and, I want to tell, you very in a fantastic way fly on the skimmer!

- Thanks, - the girl has looked down. - and you well kept! Give we will be presented: I am Ann, from group «Brave Cats»! And you?

- I am Aerrow, - the guy has shaken hands with the girl. – I'm from «Storm Hawks»!

- From «Storm Hawks»? Those «Storm Hawks»? - The girl has admired. - I so much about you heard, dreamt to get acquainted with all your command!

- There are no problems, - Aerrow has smiled. He has led the girl to the command. - Get acquainted: Finn, Piper, Junko, Stork and Radarr!

- Hi! - the girl has waved with a hand.

- Hi! - have answered her a command «Storm Hawks», except Radarr. He has blinked eyes to consider Ann's person. On her there was a protective helmet which hid almost all her face.

«Attention finalists, - declared on a portable radio set. - tomorrow at midday competition between « Storm Hawk »- Aerrow and « Brave Cat »- Ann will take place. The winner will receive a rank « the Best duelist of Atmos »and will take away with home the encyclopaedia about crystals!»

- Aerrow, did you hear it? The encyclopaedia about crystals! - has squeaked Piper.

- Hm, interesting, - Ann has told. - well, well, Aerrow. I wish your good luck!

- Thanks, Ann, and you too! - Aerrow in a trace of the leaving girl has shouted. But she has answered nothing.

So, has come tomorrow. Midday. Ann with Aerrow prepared for a coming duel. As soon as the judge has given a signal, sky knights have flied up. They battled very long. And here the certain moment has come, Ann has pulled out the sword because of a back and has started in Aerrow a green power sphere. Aerrow has hardly evaded from it and has told Ann:

- Ann, what do you do? It is impossible after all to use the weapon! It should be fair fight! It is the organic law of the code of sky knights!

- It can you slightly will surprise, Aerrow, - with an ulcer has told Ann, removing from herself a helmet. - but I'm not a sky knight!

Also she has appeared, she is this mysterious girl there was Jenna.

- But, who are you? - Has asked Aerrow.

- Jenna! - putting blow, the girl has answered. – I'm commander of group "Talons"!

- Jenna? «Talons»? So you are a cyclonian! - reflecting blow, has specified Aerrow.

- You are simply genius! - she has pinned up, departing to clouds.

«And now Aerrow – you are my target! He will answer me for all!» - Jenna thought. But suddenly, having interrupted its thoughts, Aerrow has shouted somewhere:

- Jenna how you could betray sky knights? How you could rise on party Cyclonia after what you so have much made for Atmos?

«An idiot! - Jenna has thought. - What treachery? What is he talking about? All my life I was a cyclonian!»

Having stopped to wait for the moment, Jenna has flown up behind to Aerrow, putting power blow. He has had time to evade. And here fight has begun. And during fight, Aerrow asked her:

- What you so pretended to be, what you do not know us? - Having blinked eyes, has asked Aerrow.

- I was realy did not know you all, - the girl has easy answered. - but now, Aerrow, with it everything is all right! And now I know, over whom to me to mourn …. If in general I do it!

- Anyway, you will not manage to win me! And you will not receive the encyclopaedia about crystals!

Aerrow has rammed Jenna's skimmer engine. And it has started to lose height. Having disappeared in clouds, Aerrow began to communicate with the command.

«Finn, Finn, reception!»

«Yes, what's a such, Aerrow?» - Finn has answered.

«This girl whom I battled is Jenna ….»

«Jenna? What? Our Jenna?» - Finn was surprised.

«Yes, and she is cyclonian now! New commander of group" Talons "!»

«How so, dude?» - Finn was surprised.

«I do not know! You inform is better that cyclonians here! And let all knights attack them!»

«Aerrow, listen, all sky knights who were taking part in tournament, lie in hospital, their skimmers are broken …. Aerrow, we are in an ambush!»

«Then, guys, sit down on skimmers and fly to me! We attack cyclonians in the sky!»

But, suddenly, Jenna has struck power blow to Aerrow, and he has dropped the portable radio set. Commander sat already on the cyclonian's the skimmer, and behind her there was a group of cyclonians from 30 people, and also there was one more big ship. She has ordered:

- Group A – on terra Rex, group B – attack «Storm Hawks», group C – attack Condor.

The part of cyclonians has rushed on terra Rex, a part – to «Storm Hawks», and the others cyclonians with the ship flied to attack Condor. And here has begun the real battle. Jenna battled to Aerrow, periodically with him rushing phrases:

- You really consider, that encyclopaedia about crystals is necessary to me? - She has asked Aerrow, devilishly having smiled.

- Generally, yes! You after all are fond of crystals …, - Aerrow has answered.

- Whence you know, what I am interested in them? - Jenna was surprised. - Basically it doesn't important! That directory, Aerrow is not so necessary to me! Just think: all sky knights lie in hospital, their skimmers are put out of action …. You are simply easy target!

- So, means, it is a usual ambush? - Aerrow was surprised.

- Right, - the girl has told, putting blow by a sword on Aerrow, but he could beat off.

- And still, Jenna! Why you have betrayed sky knights and have risen on party Cyclonia? - Has asked her Aerrow.

- In any way I don't understand what you are talking about, Aerrow, but I can tell with confidence one: I NEVER was the sky knight!

- No, you were! - Aerrow has objected. - You that, have forgotten? You «Wild Owl», scout ….

- Has forgotten? - Jenna was surprised. - What do you mean?

And commander has ceased to conduct attack. She seems that Aerrow now spoke quite seriously, and he was not similar to the mad.

- Well. You Jenna, from other world. You the magic doctor, and at you are wings behind the back. At our first meeting, you have cured me. Then, has helped Piper to spy for cyclonians, has helped Piper to make a voltage stabilizer …. You unless it remember nothing?

- About, I, apparently, have understood all, Aerrow, - has told Jenna easy. - and me such focus not to spend!

She has quickly struck blow to skimmer Aerrow. It has broken and began to lose height. Aerrow has jumped off from the skimmer and has opened behind himself a hang-glider. Jenna has precisely aimed and has shot in Aerrow a green power sphere. The hang-glider has broken, and Aerrow started to fall. But suddenly behind it, having come off the general heap, Piper has departed and has picked up him. It seems, over cyclonians, took upwards.

- Groups A, B and C – it is receded! - Jenna has ordered.

And they have departed towards Cyclonia, and without having won a victory over sky knights. And it was not necessary to them. The main thing, the Dark Ace has executed the part of mission: while sky knights attacked cyclonians, the Dark Ace has established a crystal-transmitter in the centre of terra Rex. And the most important thing that any crystalscope cannot calculate its site!

Chapter 2: the Banquet

In connection with performance of the brilliant Jenna's plan, Cyclonis has decided to arrange for all a banquet. For sergeants, doctors and commanders the banquet was spent on the top circles of Cyclonia, for the others – on bottom.

All is literally cyclonians were in good mood. And Jenna including. But at once, all cyclonians somewhere have disappeared. Neither Ravess, nor Snipe, the Dark Ace the girl did not see. All was strange it …. And she has decided to descend on the uppermost circle. Having opened the greatest doors, Jenna has simply gasped. There cyclonians welcomed girl a storm of applause.

- And casually wasn't I mistaken a door? - Jenna was surprised.

- No, just opposite, - having approached to her, the Dark Ace has told.- Is after all thanks to you Cyclonis has decided to arrange this banquet ….

- To me? - Has asked Jenna. - But I have not made such anything special ….

- Not anything special? - The Dark Ace was surprised. - and the accurate plan and your brilliant performance? Is not present, you are put down today ….

The Dark Ace has taken away the girl to a bar counter and has suggested to drink, but that has refused.

- So will not go, - the Dark Ace has shaken a head, moving the big glass of champagne to girl. - you are obliged to drink a glass, though one!

- I have told to you that I do not drink! - removing from herself a glass, Jenna has told.

- But for the sake of such case, you can make an exception, - someone has told to girl behind the back.

Jenna has turned back and has seen Cyclonis. She has departed from a bar counter and has greeted her, having told.

- Master Cyclonis? And you are here too?

- Yes, has decided to relax a little …. But I'm already leave, so, Jenna, have a good time!

- You are leave? But why? - The girl was surprised.

- I have not got used to be in such conditions so, I will better go to myself, with crystals I am moved …. And to you I advise to have a rest! Relax, drink something! You for yesterday were very tired on terra Rex….

- Yes, Cyclonis, was yesterday an unlucky day, but I will not drink all the same …, - have drawn Jenna on the.

- Any excuses, Jenna, - cut off Cyclonis. - If you so will reach, listen to my order! Drink! Well, at least one glass! The Dark Ace, track her and then report on me …. All right, I have gone to myself. Have a good time!

And Cyclonis has imperceptibly left a banquet room. Jenna has returned back to a bar counter. The Dark Ace has again moved to her a champagne glass. Well, and Jenna has drained it. Alcohol to her has had just by the way, and she felt is more unchained. The second has then gone, and then and the third glasses. Jenna was already slightly drunk. The Dark Ace too did not lag behind her also saws that to an elder, whisky. As a result, practically all in a banquet room were drunk. And then all has rushed: cyclonians have quickened, cheerful music began to play. But Jenna, Ravess, Snipe, to the Dark Ace were boring. And then Jenna has decided to offer them one thing:

- Dark Ace? - Effectively having turned to the commander, has asked Jenna. - And what are private soldiers doing now?

- Private soldiers? - Torturing to focus a sight, Dark Ace has asked. - and likely the same, as we …. And what? You have any offer?

- And not a simple offer, - having smiled, the girl has answered. - Ravees, Snipe, be connected! In general, listen to my trick ….

And in the meantime, private soldiers have already killed the bottle. They simply came off on the full. Danced, played cards, on a bet played an armwrestling. In general, to them it was very cheerful. But suddenly, the entrance door, and suddenly blow a cold has swung open. Private soldiers have distracted from the affairs and have stood. They have simply grown into a floor for fear. On a threshold there was "something". It "something" was similar to a devil: at it from under a hood scarlet hair were seen, behind the back there were black wings, and he has been dressed in a black cloak. Its growth surpassed three metres. And as soon as this devil has taken a step, the hall all has begun to shake. And whence because of a back "something" arrows have departed. They have extinguished all torches, having left only two, at an input. And suddenly the devil starts to speak a female voice:

- What, have sinned a lot, yes? Your place near to me, in a hell!

Private soldiers have got a fright and have decided all to escape together through an emergency exit. But it has been closed on the other hand. And the devil has continued.

- To all of you from me not to hide! All the same, your souls already belong to me!

And suddenly two torches at an input have flashed unnaturally scarlet flame directly to a ceiling. Cyclonians have so frightened that they have simply broken out an emergency door and have run up on the apartments. Some shouted:

- Everything, I more so will not drink!

- Shit, have killed the bottle!

- Nope, were drank up to the DEVIL!

As soon as private soldiers have run up on the apartments, the devil has suddenly removed from himself a cloak. And under it there were Jenna and the Dark Ace. She sat on his shoulders. Then there are Ravess with Snipe. Ravess started arrows, and Snajp strongly stamped, that the impression was made at private soldiers that before them really there was a devil. And flash of torches is an action of a blowing up crystal. Yes, it was the most class trick. It seems, Jenna has surpassed herself.

- Ha, ha, ha, - all of them have laughed together. Snipe even has shed a few tears.

- It was ridiculous! - slightly reeling, Ravess has told.- I did not think what to mock at private soldiers it so funny!

- Well, about what I was talking about, - with a smile Jenna has answered. - Ha, ha, it is simply wow! Er..., Dark Ace, remove me, please!

- Yes, well, - having hiccupped, the Dark Ace has told.

Slightly reeling, he has approached to a sofa and has bent down, that Jenna could climb out. Suddenly, the Dark Ace loses coordination, and himself falls on a sofa. As a result, on a sofa Jenna, and on her the Dark Ace lie. It seemed to all ridiculous, and they have laughed. Then, Jenna with the Dark Ace have got up, and all of them together have gone back, to their banquet room. And there just sergeants and doctors danced slow dance. Certainly, the guy with the guy and what was to do? From girls were only Jenna and Ravess. And when four of them have entered into a hall, sergeants have asked them to dance slow dance. Well, time such business why also is not present? As Cyclonis has told: «Have a good time!» And only the Dark Ace wanted to invite Jenna to dance, he is withdrawn by Ravess, and Jenna - by Snipe. They danced to music, very similar on Whitney Houston «I will always love you». Snipe all stuck to Jenna, but not so it is obvious, as that impudent private soldier on terra Tundras. And Ravess stuck to the Dark Ace. Judging by his sight, she very much liked the Dark Ace. But he was not pleasant to her. And the Dark Ace all time evaded from kisses of Ravess. And suddenly, having made one more pas, them have asked to change the partner. And Jenna began to dance with the Dark Ace. Despite his high growth, he danced just fine. And they have decided to chat a little during dance. He has begun:

- You perfectly dance! - with a smile the Dark Ace has told.

- Thanks, - Jenna has answered, having looked down.

- Why you hide the sight? - The Dark Ace has asked. - I have noticed for a long time that you do it constantly ….

- Yes, and I have noticed that you ask me on any trifle … much, - the girl maliciously has told.

- Jenna, - the Dark Ace over an ear has told to her. - Give after dance we leave a hall. I need for you to tell something ….

- And us with you will not catch? - She has asked in a whisper. - For example, Ravess?

- Ravess? - The Dark Ace was terrified. - Ravess …. And we will be closed indoors, and nobody will prevent us ….

- Well, all right, - Jenna has nodded.

At last, slow dance has ended. The Dark Ace has offered Jenna one more glass of champagne. The girl any more did not know, what she at it was under the account, but she with pleasure has drunk it. After, they with the Dark Ace left a hall, and have come into a class where the commander gave once lectures.

- Jenn, I cannot already control myself! - the Dark Ace has told to her. He has secured Jenna to a blackboard, but she has time to evade.

- What are you doing, Dark Ace? - Has asked Jenna with a smile. It seems, she has drunk a lot of the sparkling. When Jenna drunk she constantly smiles.

- You to me of a fuse in soul when we with you trained. And when you have rescued me in a Wasteland …. In you it is so much fire and passion! Jenna, you are my ideal!

He has again driven her into a corner. The Dark Ace has gently put a hand to her on a shoulder, he has concerned with other hand of her cheek, has spent it on Jenna's hair and has kissed. Yes, it was her first kiss …. But, in time having come round, Jenna has drawn aside from herself the Dark Ace, having told:

- You are hurry events, - having giggled, the girl has told. - And the type reasons like «Jenna, you are my ideal» to me are not sufficient ….

- Why you so concern me? - The Dark Ace was surprised. He stood to her closely. - Unless you do not believe me, what I love you?

- Love me? - Jenna was surprised. - Do you really love me?

- Yes, - he has whispered to her over an ear. - and you do not represent to yourself as …. And you? Perhaps all the same you will explain me the behaviour ….

- I love you too - has escaped from Jenna. - Also has rescued you then only because of love to you ….

Jenna, having understood that has talked a lot superfluous, has closed a mouth a hand. But the Dark Ace has cleaned her hand, has looked to her in eyes and has told:

- This explains much more ….

And they have kissed again. He perfectly kissed. And it is unexpected in Jenna passion fire was lighted. But because of alcohol, passion fire is literally for some seconds has deduced her reason from under control. That was further – Jenna any more does not remember ….

Chapter 3: Shock

Day. To be exact midday. All after a yesterday's banquet slept. Jenna wakes up at herself in bed. And as it is not strange, after yesterday's hard drinking the head was not ill. She has hardly woken up, has risen and has decided to wash. Having approached more close to a mirror, she has seen at herself on a neck place from kiss. The girl was surprised:

- Place from kiss, at me? But, how? It was yesterday? I do not remember ….

And Jenna has heard that someone has yawned in hers room. She has looked out of a bath and has seen any movements on a bed. But who in it was, she did not see. It has been completely covered by a blanket. Jenna has decided to look accurately who was under it. Having raised a blanket, she came there and then has covered it back. Some times having blinked, ordering has repeated attempt. Yes, under a blanket the Dark Ace … lay.

«Dark Ace? At me on a bed? So means, I with him …. No, it can't be truth….» - she has thought and has shouted.

- A-a-a-a-a!

The Dark Ace did not sleep any more, and from a fright the girl, he too has shouted.

- What are doing here? - Has asked Jenna of the Dark Ace. She was in shock.

- Do not shout, - Dark Ace has calmed. - At me something the head hoots! Wait, and that you here …. Ouh, that I here …. And we with you …. That?

- It should be asked you! - cut off Jenna. - At least, we are at mine apartment ….

- And at you a convenient bed, - the Dark Ace with a smile has told.

- Yes, it is exact …. Stop! So means, we with you had sex?

Jenna has sat down on a bed. She was already dressed. The Dark Ace has half-risen and has clung to her, having told:

- It seems that yes. And it was fine ….

He has kissed Jenna on a cheek. She was drew aside from him.

- You though understand, what you have done? More precisely that we have done! War with sky knights here becomes ripe, and we with you not clearly than are engaged ….

- How it is not clear? - The Dark Ace has told, again having clung to Dzhenne. - Two loving each other persons have dared to be given to the feelings ….

- To feelings? More likely to instincts …. Stop! You drunk me yesterday! Ah you ….

And she has attacked on the Dark Ace. If he to her did not add champagne anything such would not occur. In general, Jenna has attacked on the Dark Ace, has decided it to beat. As a result, she appears over the Dark Ace. More precisely, Jenna sat on his top. In her fire has again played, and it is to the Dark Ace it was pleasant …. Jenna has wanted quickly from it climb out, but he has seized her by a hand and has turned her on a back. Unlike Jenna, the Dark Ace was completely naked. The girl has closed eyes: though probably they had a sex, but she does not remember it. And besides, the Dark Ace at Jenna was the first.

- What's the matter? - The Dark Ace has asked her. - why you have closed eyes?

- You would put on is better, - having slightly opened eyes, Jenna has told. - At you cold to look ….

- And what's the such? - Being rolled on a back, with a smile the Dark Ace has asked her. – Am I your the first man?

- Yes, yes, the first, - Jenna has nodded. - put on – or you will catch a cold ….

The Jenna has got up. Then and the Dark Ace. He has quickly put on and has approached to Jenna behind. He has gently clasped her for a waist and has kissed on a cheek, and then and in a neck. But she has quickly come round and has drawn aside him from herself. Though she in the heart of heart loved him, but he has managed with her too rude. This premature intimate affinity only has spoilt all. And at Jenna such sensation was created that sex was necessary to the Dark Ace only. But she loved the commander sincerely, till this day. And, time so all has occurred, to her followed understand the feelings: how now to live further? To remain with the Dark Ace as lovers, to break off with him the relation, or, as a last resort, to become his wife …. It is necessary for Jenna to take vacation and all to consider.

- In what's up, Jenna? - Having interrupted its thoughts, the Dark Ace has asked.

- Nothing, - having turned to the person, Jenna chilly has answered. - Allow to pass!

She wanted to go to Cyclonis, to ask for her a compensatory holiday. At least days on 5. But the Dark Ace did not release her. He has risen between doors and has maliciously smiled.

- At first, answer me, Jenna! To you it was good?

- I do not want to discuss it! - Jenna has cold answered. - Allow to me to pass!

- And if is not present, that? - With a smile the Dark Ace has asked her.

It has already bent, that to kiss the girl, but Jenna has pulled out the sword because of a back and has put it to the Dark Ace. The commander has understood that the girl is adjusted resolutely, and has departed aside. She has left the apartment and has gone to Cyclonis.

The Master was, unlike everything, sober. She never went to far in alcohol. Jenna has entered to her into a throne-room and has asked:

- Master Cyclonis! Whether I can take small premature vacation?

- Certainly, Jenna, - has nodded Cyclonis. - And what, you had problems? If yes, you can share with me, after all you my friend ….

- Thanks, Cyclonis! But holiday … is simply necessary to me. Days on 6 ….

- Days on 6 …. Well! - Cyclonis has agreed. - Only, change clothes in something neutral …. Hardly on Atmose will want to see a cyclonian ….

And Cyclonis spent Jenna to the wardrobe. At it on each case any clothes hung: both winter, and autumn, and with any different emblems. It has given it such clothes: a light violet jacket with a sleeve in three quarters, a green vest with a woollen hood, dark blue trousers and boots with a woollen border. Jenna in the same place has changed clothes, took the form and has gone back to herself. Having entered into apartment, she has not found the Dark Ace. But she has found out a note on the desktop. She did not have a mood it to read, and the girl has thrown out it. Taking money which to her were paid by Cyclonis for the done work, and, having assigned to a back the sword, Jenna has left apartment. Further she has gone to garage. Having torn off from the skimmer an emblem «Talons» she has sat down on it and has departed, up hill and down dale. It is desirable there where it was quiet.

Chapter 4: Mell

Jenna has arrived on terra Zoam. This small terra on which there was one snackbar. She has come there, and anybody has not paid attention to her. Visitors there was much: both sky knights, and peace citizens, and even blizzarians (to a floor people, to a floor rabbits). All were cheerful, friendly. And was not similar that all of them are under the general hypnosis …. Villages Jenna for a little table, about a window, and the waitress approaches to her and asks:

- Hello! What will you order?

- I do not know, - Jenna has answered with a sad voice. - and what you can advise?

- I can offer you coffee with milk and fritters with glaze. Many order the such in us, - the girl has picked up. In conversation she was very lovely.

- Well, ok, - Jenna half-heartedly has told.

- With you everything is all right? - The waitress was surprised.

- Yes, yes, all is normal …, - Jenna has waved away.

- I am assured – the good breakfast will cheer you up! - girl has encouraged and is there and then cunning to deliver the order.

Jenna has slightly smiled, but there and then at me the smile has gone out.

«How the Dark Ace could do it with me? Has solved me have a drunk, to play on my true feelings and to use me? I can not believe …. And I am good too. I after all guessed his intentions …. What could not I tell him « no »? And still: whether really he loves me? He after all has twice rescued me: in a Wasteland and on terra Tundras, has threatened that private soldier that he did not stick to me any more. Was interested in my state of health, and in general, always with me it was a number …. Fuck, if not this champagne. At me simply awful shipping of alcohol …. My God, I run around like a mad! Help me to make, please, the correct decision! If I return to him, he can count me as the ninny if I leave him – the touchy person and haughty …. Certainly, the second variant more correct, but I cannot …. I very much love him and I want to be always with him nearby ….»

With feelings which overflowed Jenna, she has shed tear. And just the waitress comes to this moment with her order. She has put coffee with milk and fritters glad with Jenna, but commander has not reacted at all. Jenna looked out of the window. But the girl has distracted her:

- Your order, Ms.! My God, what's up with you? You cry?

- Everything is all right! - wiping tear, Jenna has answered. - Thanks for coffee and fritters!

- You are welcome! - with a smile the waitress has answered her.

She has stretched Jenna of an abacus. Commander without reflecting, puts to it one hundred. It was much. But the girl was with it so is friendly that Jenna simply should give it tip. She willingly took money, and has told to Jenna:

- Bon appetit! Eat fritters – and that will cool down, - the girl has told and has left.

«What lovely girl. And she it is obvious not under hypnosis as spoke Cyclonis. Heart prompts to me that something here is not perfectly in order …. I can remember the past and where I studied? And my parents? Why I have not remembered the antecedents …? Sometimes I and would like to disappear for a second from this world ….»

And suddenly the girl sits down by Jenna. She is in appearance similar to a leopard. She had the dark hair braided in a plait. On her there was a white top, a brown leather jacket and the African shorts. Standing her instead of footwear had armour.

- Here it is already occupied? - She has asked Jenna.

- No, - having been surprised, the ordering has answered.

- Here and perfectly! - giving a hand to her, the girl was delighted. - then let's get acquainted! I am Mell.

- I am Jenna, - shaking hands, the girl was presented. - The strange manner of acquaintance….

- Strange? - The girl-leopard was surprised. - In my opinion – fine. Never you know that you will find and where you will lose!

- In my opinion – the saying here is not pertinent, - shaked Jenna a head.

- From what? - With a smile Mell has answered. - I have found you, and you, apparently, have lost something!

- I lost nothing, - Jenna chilly has answered. - from what it you took?

- At you a kind lost! - Mell has easily answered.

- At all is not present! - Jenna has firmly told. - And in general, who are you? You that, one of sky knights?

- Sky who? - Mell was surprised. – Ah, those guys which constantly fly somewhere in clouds …. Not, I not among them. I usual, the civilian, occasionally am fond of psychology. I so to be pleasant to be helped people ….

As soon as she has told a word to "help", in Jenna something has missed a bit. She any more did not feel neither grief, nor grief, a rage …. It seems, Mell has started to be pleasant to her.

- To help? - Has asked Jenna. - You consider, what the help is necessary to me?

- I such did not speak, - помотала a head of Mell. - But if you want ….

- No, thanks, - Jenna has refused. - Do you want fritters?

- Fritters? With glaze? About, it is my favourite! - Mell was delighted, taking away from her a plate with pancakes.

She on them so has greedy snatched, as if the whole month ate nothing. Jenna in the meantime drank coffee with milk.

- Jenna, - the girl-leopard has addressed. - By the way, you whence?

- Please, not only here, - looking round on the parties, Jenna has answered. - If I will tell you that you will give out me! And me you should either be killed, or to arrest!

- About so means, you are from Cyclonia! - has told to her whisper of Mell.

- How you have guessed? - Jenna has taken an interest.

- Well, as a rule, there get or sky knights, or cyclonians, or the lost souls. I would like to get there ….

- What for? - Has asked Jenna.

- As research experiment. All of us are equal before God. And cyclonians deserve that to them have helped ….

- Means, you have nothing against cyclonians? - Jenna was surprised.

- Me? No, - with a smile she has answered. - and even opposite! They such all vulnerable, such darlings ….

- Time to you is pleasant to Cyclonia why you there do not want to go to work? - Has asked Jenna.

- To be the private soldier? - Has shrugged shoulders of Mell. - Not, such prospect does not suit me. And here can be the doctor …. But who takes there cheetanian?

- You, mean, from Tropics, - the ordering has told. - and whence you know, what you there do not take?

- And you saw in Cyclonia though one wallopians, either blizzarians or cheetanians? 

- No, - has shaken Jenna a head. - I did not see ….

- Here and I about the same, - have nodded Mell. - Well, so where you fly?

- I do not know yet, and what?

- You do not know, where you fly? - The girl-leopard was surprised. - Poorly ….

- It is a pity for me too, - Jenna has told, rising because of a table. - Ok, well, it is time to me. I was pleasant to get acquainted, Mell.

- Jenn, wait, - has cried out Mell. - And it is possible for me with you?

- To you? And what for? - The ordering has haughty asked. At it suddenly during this moment the red crystal was lighted. That crystal which was presented to her by Cyclonis.

- About, and what at you for a crystal? - Mell has taken an interest. - It is similar to a piece of glass ….

- It is a present, - Jenna was indignant. - Also you know that? I am glad that I leave from here. You think, if I have treated you with pancakes we with you will make friends at once? In this case you were mistaken ….

She was again covered with a rage wave. And still in addition – hatred.

- I did not think at all with you to get friendship, - Mell has had a little cry. - I simply wanted to chat, unintentionally to start conversation to receive many positive emotions! And you so have offended me! I with you am simple ….

And Mell has started howling. All at them began to stare. Jenna has quickly withdrawn Mell from cafe, nodding all present that type everything is all right. When girls left cafe and have departed from an institution far away, Jenna began to console Mell.

- More silently, I ask you, calm down! - the ordering has told. - Sorry, I at all did not want you to offend!

- Already late! - Mell has screamed. - Jenn, in you haven't a regret drop!

- I after all have already apologised! - having crossed hands on a breast, Jenna has told. - That what do you still want from me?

- Take me on Cyclonia! - has asked Mell, there and then having calmed down. - please!

- On Cyclonia? - Jenna was surprised. - Well, it is fine …. But I now there do not go ….

- Realy? - Mell was delighted. - Then, give we will eat on terra Neon! And then on Cyclonia ….

- I am afraid, as after terra Neon I will not depart on Cyclonia…. I plan to have a rest ….

- About, what good luck! - потерла hands of Mell. - You will not believe – I too. I so was bored by mine terra Tropic, and I have decided to make travel too! Hey, let's come together!

- At all I do not know …, - Jenna has reflected. And suddenly at me the red crystal on a leather rope again shines. - No! I DO NOT TAKE OF ANYBODY IN PARTNERS!

Jenna has again shouted at Mell. She again had eyes on a wet place. Yes that with Jenna the such? Why she here has shouted at Mell?

- Jenna, what for you so with me? - Has asked Mell. - Not only that you on a neck carry not clear piece of glass, you and still to me are rude. Choose something one ….

- It how to understand? - Jenna was surprised. - Something one?

- Or you offend, or remove this thingummy, - Mell has weepingly told to her, pointing a finger at a leather necklace.

Jenna, a few having become puzzled, has decided to remove from herself a present of Cyclonis. The crystal has there and then gone out, and has felt a certain simplification. As if, from her have removed heavy cargo.

- And it is possible for me to look at this piece of glass? - Has accurately asked Jenna the girl-leopard.

- Certainly, only calm down, please! - giving a necklace, the ordering has told.

Mell has there and then accepted at Jenna an ornament and attentively she has considered. Having had a look a little at a crystal, Mell has told to Jenna:

- Jenna, you though understand, what it for a crystal? In appearance it seems a usual trinket, and actually is very rare crystal ….

- Yes, also it is a protective crystal, - Jenna has nodded.

- About, you too are fond of crystals? - Mell was surprised. - I only study their properties. I somewhere heard that they can be operated, but it is very dangerous! Many people from it were lost …. And and so, it is a crystal, yes, it protective …. It protects literally from all …. I Am possible before our termination with you of travel I will leave it to myself, uh?

- Basically, yes, - Jenna has nodded.

She had a strange feeling – full confidence. Mell was positive, and including – emotional. Simply live person.

- Perfectly, - cleaning to herself in a pocket, Mell has told. - Well where we will depart? On terra Neon?

- Let's go on terra Neon, - Jenna has reluctantly told.

- And what's so reluctantly? - Mell was curious. - You do not trust me?

- Yes, I do not trust, - Jenna has agreed.

- Oh, Jenn, reject the mistrust aside, - Mell has waved away, putting her on a shoulder a hand. - If you think that I told everything that you are cyclonian, that, alas, you was mistaken. I promise, I will tell to nobody that you from Cyclonia! And besides, not all consider that cyclonians are good ….

- And you consider us good? - Jenna was surprised. It seems, hypnosis about which spoke Cyclonis, on Mell has not worked.

- And that! - she has smiled. - and you, Jenna, very good! Well, what, on skimmers?

- On skimmers! - Jenna has nodded.

Strange, Jenna began to feel so easily and freely as soon as has got acquainted with Mell. She was not under the influence of hypnosis of sky knights, too was the doctor though also the psychologist, and she liked to help people. And in addition – she wanted to be on party Cyclonia. Who knows, she can will help to fill the hole formed in Jenna and to become the true friend? It will show only time.

Chapter 5: Rest with advantage

Having arrived on terra Neon, Jenna with Mell began to have a good time. They went for a drive on a roller coaster, descended in a room of laughter, fear, were photographed, ate sugar cotton wool, descended on local show. Jenna has received enormous pleasure and has a little relaxed! They very well got on with Mell. And just after any local concert she began Jenna to tell something again. Cimmander attentively listened to Mell, but has suddenly noticed that someone spies for her. Jenna has turned back, but behind was nobody.

- Jenn, what's up with you? - Has asked Mell.

- Everything is all right, - deeply having sighed, Jenna has told. - Come on "Boats"! I never did not go for a drive on them yet ….

- So that we stand? - Sufficing her for a hand, has splashed out Mell. - Forward, behind new sensations!

- Wait, - cleaning a hand, has stopped Jenna. - You occupy turn, I will catch up with you!

- Ok, - Mell has nodded and has left to occupy turn in cash desk.

Jenna in the meantime has passed a little forward, and has turned for a corner. Having attached at one tent, she began to wait for someone. She after all not the paranoiac: if Jenna has felt that for her spy, and it was. And it is valid: directly on her traces there was a man. He was in a raincoat. And only he has turned for a corner, Jenna rises before him and asks:

- What, you spy for me? You think, I did not hear you?

He from unexpectedness, has sharply run from Jenna away. Commander has followed him. Having run metres 100, the spy has turned for a corner. Jenna did not lag behind. But as soon as she has turned for a corner, Jenna has faced one young man. And they fall. Jenna has fallen directly to him. And she only has seen, how the spy has disappeared from her kind. Having understood that the pursuit has ended, Jenna has quickly risen on feet, and then has helped to rise and to the guy. He was high, dark-haired with a grey-haired shade. He had direct nose, expressive black eyebrows and dark blue eyes.

- Forgive me, I have not noticed you! - Jenna began to apologise.

- Nothing terrible, - the guy has waved away.-You are excuse me! I did not know that here a pursuit …. And ….

The guy has stared at Jenna. He has examined her from below upwards and gauging. A little later, he has continued:

- My name is Swift. I am the inhabitant terra Neon. And you? - Giving a hand, the guy was presented.

- I am Jenna. I'm … I'm from Atmosia, - having shaken hands, Jenna has told.

- From Atmosia? I did not see you here before….

- I'm here for the first time so you me could not see before, - having smiled, Jenna has told.

- Logically, - Swift has nodded. - Are you here one?

- No, I'm here from the acquaintance. And what? - The commander has taken an interest.

- Yes, so, simply wanted to keep your the company, - Swift has told.

- Hm, - having raised an eyebrow, the girl has sighed.

- Jenn, listen, and whom you pursued? That type at you has stolen something? - Swift has asked.

- Has stolen? No, - cut off Jenna. - It seemed that he spies for me. And only I have wanted to expose him, he has escaped …. I have noticed him for a long time already. He watched me constantly when I have arrived on terra Neon. Interesting, who he was …. Swift, and you has not seen his face?

- No, on it there was a hood, - the guy has shaken a head. - Jenn, instead of you want to descend today on a concert of classical music?

- No, Swift, - Jenna has told. – May be in next time…. And besides, likely Mell searches for me everywhere!

- Jenna? Jenna, where are you? - someone called Jenna. This was Mell. - Jenna! At last I have found you! Where you have escaped? We did not agree in hide-and-sick to play! About, and who is he?

- Mell, it is Swift. Swift is Mell, - has presented Jenna the girl-leopard and the guy. They have shaken each other hands.

- Very pleasantly! - Mell has told. - I adore unexpected acquaintances!

- Yeap, - Swift has nodded. - well, so, you now where?

- We on "Boats", - Mell has there and then answered. – Do you want with us? I took the whole subscription!

- Aha, yahoo! - Swift was delighted. He has looked at Jenna. And they have happened eyes. Commander there and then them has lowered. The matter is that Swift was pleasant to her ….

- Well, so for are we waiting for? - Has asked Mell. - FORWARD ON "BOATS"!

And three of them have gone to go for a drive on "Boats". Jenna so this attraction was pleasant that they have once again driven. And as a result, there has come evening. Jenna together with Mell so have got tired that they have gone with it to hotel. Well, how to tell in hotel. Girls two tents have reserved. Swift spent them, and after has left to himself home. And Mell began to discuss at once the new acquaintance with Jenna.

- Hey, hey! I see, here someone on someone a fuse! - pushing with her elbow, Mell has told.

- You it about whom? - Jenna was surprised. – Me - no! How you still could think of it?

- And about you also there was no also a speech, - помотала a head of Mell. - I about him. He so looked at you ….

- Swift? Yes it is fine to you, - Jenna has waved away. - And besides: to me now not to romanticism. I only therefore have left Cyclonia ….

- Do you want to talk about it? - Getting ordering in the tent, has asked Mell. - I can help you!

- In this there is no necessity! - cut off Jenna.

- Realy, - has nodded Mell, getting from a pocket a notebook and the handle. – I all know that with you happen: you liked the guy, and he was pleasant to you too, but suddenly you have left. And you do not know, how yourself to conduct with him further ….

- All is true, - Jenna has told, having sat down on a bed. And Mell has joined her too.

- Well, so to you to help with your problems? - Has asked Mell.

- And you will stir up to nobody? - Jenna has taken an interest.

- I give a Hippocratic Oath! - having put the right hand on heart, Mell has told. - Well, well, Jenn, tell me!

And Jenna has tried, as it is possible accurately, that is without names to tell the problems, concerning her and Dark Ace. Mell in the meantime did some marks in the notebook.

- In general, now I do not know that to me to do …. But I consider that I should tear with him relations! - has solved Jenna.

- What you neither have made and nor have solved – all in your hands, - Mell has told. - Yeap, with this case, I meet for the first time …. What it the swine!

- And me? I am good too! I after all could tell to him - no! - Jenna was indignant.

- Do not blame yourself, - has consoled her Mell. - So will be even worse. Believe to my experience! Release, and all will pass …. After all in life all flows, all changes! Life philosophy ….

- What here on hell philosophy? - Has asked Jenna. - You just tell me, what to do me further?

- You already have solved it, - помотала a head of Mell. - That is to leave him. It will be more correct!

- Mell, thanks! - has embraced Jenna Mell. - As a load was taken off the mind!

- Address me, - with a smile Mell has told to her. - But it is not all!

- Not all? - The girl of a hand has dissolved. - but it is more than me disturbs nothing ….

- Realy? - Mell has taken an interest. The kind at she was thoughtful. - then, Jenna, – kind night!

- Aha, good night, - Jenna has told, leaving tent.

And commander has come to the tent, has changed clothes in a pyjamas and has gone to bed. For the first time after there is nobody memory restoration, she felt easily, easy, and even is to some extent free. And when Jenna fell asleep, she thought over words of Mell.

«I have problems? - Jenna thought. - One is a relation with the Dark Ace! And another?»

This time, Mell spoke quite seriously, without any hysterics and having pinned up. Jenna had such sensation that Mell knew something. She also knew something very important, concerning directly her. It is necessary to find out somehow at her about that it so carefully hides from Jenna!

Chapter 6: Strange sensations.

Despite the sincere simplification, Jenna very badly slept. she was thrown by those in heat in a cold, and times she felt an infernal pain. Dreamt full mad things: that she is the sky knight, battled to the Dark Ace, someone has rescued, then it tortured and etc. simply full porridge any. And again from a new wave of a pain of Jenna has woken up. She has been covered, besides a blanket, a plaid. Strange, but Jenna has not remembered, that she laid also a plaid ….

- Who is here? - Having half-risen, it is disturbing has asked Jenna someone, but anybody has not answered her.

- Well, likely, I was covered with Mell, - Jenna aloud has told and has laid down back.

Recently she felt any alarm. At she appetite has decreased to a limit, the head was slightly turned. Perhaps Jenna was ill?

- Here it yet did not suffice me, - has shaken ordering a head. - Auch!

Jenna suddenly has again poured the new wave of a pain. It has walked at her on all body. There was such sensation that she was burnt simultaneously by a nettle, knifed and thrashed the heated rod. From a pain of Jenna has howled very loudly. And to her Mell has there and then run. She has asked in a hurry:

- Jenna! What's up with you?

She has run up Jenna more close, one hand took her for a head, and another for a shoulder. Jenna all shook. And not in cold business. At the commander such sensation was created that in it something was. And it was certain not the good. Mell has pulled out from a pocket a necklace which was presented by Jenna Cyclonis, and has put it on a breast of the friend. And as on a magic wand, Jenna has ceased to shake.

- Jenna, what was with you? - Mell has taken an interest.

- I do not know, Mell, - shaked Jenna a head. - but I don't like it …. Mell, what occurs to me?

- If I only knew, - Mell has sighed. - Perhaps to me with you to remain?

- No, Mell, thanks. And, take away this necklace, please! It to me so presses!

And Mell without any questions has taken away a necklace and has told:

- Tomorrow we fly on terra Saharr, you not against? There races and so them I love are simply spent! Swift there too will go!

- Swift? And how you have learnt? - Has asked Jenna.

- Well, you are joking! - has dissolved hands of Mell. – All go there! Well, all right, have a rest! You need to gain strength!

- Thanks, Mell, - has told the girl and has fallen asleep again.

Having woken up, Jenna with Mell have departed on terra Saharr. Having arrived on a place, Jenna has suggested Mell to look at their skimmers. Flight was long, and it was necessary to be convinced that their flying means were in good repair. Mell has agreed. And while Jenna examined skimmers, Mell acquaintance has gone to local library. As she has told, the card of terra Rex was necessary to her. And Jenna has started to repair skimmers. Has examined skimmer Mell. It was the high-speed skimmer. Successfully having repaired flying means of Mell, Jenna was accepted to the her own. And as soon as she wanted to repair the engine, Jenna has from apart seen «Storm Hawks». Commander there and then has hidden for the skimmer and began to crawl away on the sly in the nearest tent. And she has just come across an armour. Jenna has quickly pulled down the first helmet and its plot. Leaving tent, it has renewed work, that is, began to repair the skimmer again. At it was standard as at all cyclonians, only it too was high-speed.

- Shit, «Storm Hawks» are here, - Jenna to herself has told. - What are they doing here? It is necessary to inform Cyclonis.

Commander and has arrived. At it in the skimmer the portable radio set has been built in, and the girl has contacted Cyclonis.

«Master Cyclonis! It is commander Jenna! On terra Saharr « Storm Hawks »! What will order to do?»

«Do nothing! - Cyclonis has answered. - I still up to the end have not decided that with them to make! Or to set them straight, or to destroy …. I will necessarily inform that with them it will be necessary to make. For now, Jenna, you therefrom is better to depart! In area Saharr of help number is not present, and do not take in head to attack their one! The order is clear?»

«So it is exact, Cyclonis!»

- It is necessary to hasten Mell, - Jenna aloud has told.

And commander has gone towards library. Having opened an entrance door, she was again pierced with a pain. But it was short and dot. And before Jenna the picture has emerged that she already was here. Also there was she here with the friend …. Skaken a head, Jenna has passed in a hall, and the hall has gone aside reading. But, without having reached a hall, commander has seen Mell. She stirred with the red haired guy. Jenna has quickly hidden behind a case, and has slightly overheard conversation:

- Aerrow, - has shaken a head of Mell. - I do everything that in my forces! I do not know, what plans for the account of Atmos were conceived by Cyclonis, but Jenna now in an awful condition …. She in general from the antecedents does not remember anything! To it have raked over the coals!

- So we after all also have asked you, that you have helped it! - Aerrow has told.

- Here very much a hard case! You understand, Aerrow. If to tell to her all truth, believe me, from it to her only becomes worse …. And you do not represent to yourself, how much worse. Truth for her can appear deadly!

- Deadly? - Aerrow was terrified.

- Yes, Aerrow, - has hung Mell. - Also I am afraid, I here am powerless! I after all only the psychologist, am no more. By the way, you have brought a copy of a card of the plan of Cyclonis? Piper has solved her plan?

- Yes, here, hold, - has handed over it a roll of Aerrow. - Piper spoke about "the Uniting" crystal ….

- Aerrow, I, apparently, have understood all! - having developed a roll, has dawned upon Mell. - Jenna is an innocent soul. She treats others! Cyclonis has united hypnotising and obvilion crystals, and has tested it on Jenna! It is clear that Jenna remembers nothing! And the main plan of Cyclonis consists in, that ….

Without having finished speaking a phrase, has suddenly slapped a door. Mell, Aerrow and Jenna have got a fright. Mell together with Aerrow hasty left library. Commander there was in library one. She had a shock. On the one hand – Mell has appeared on the party of sky knights, with another, judging by conversation, - Jenna have raked over the coals. She was in despair – to whom now to trust? And suddenly, Jenna became again bad. So it is bad that she has fallen to a floor. Not that Mell has appeared the rights? Perhaps toher memory comes back, and Jenna on the sly dies …. Where is her necklace? It now is very necessary for Jenna ….

And suddenly on an instant of a magic wand, someone gives to Jenna a necklace in a hand. Yes, that necklace which was presented to her by Cyclonis. This was Mell. She has been very disturbed!

- Jenna? My God, sunny, what's up with you?

Mell has removed a helmet of Jenna and has helped her to get up. Commander did not feel neither hands, nor feet. She become weakness. And even the protective crystal has ceased to help. But Mell all the same has helped to dress him on Jenna.

- Somebody, help! - Mell has shouted.

- What happens? - One guy resorts. It was Swift.

- Swift as it is good that you here has appeared! - Mell was delighted. - Jenna is bad! Help to take to hospital her!

- Jenna? O, my God …, - Swift has picked up Jenna. Mell though was cheetanian, but she was the girl and could not hold her. Therefore, Swift took Jenna on hands and has taken to hospital.

Soon, Jenna has regained consciousness. She was in tent. Near to her on a bed Swift sat and touched fingers. Jenna only has opened eyes, and Swift to her has addressed at once.

- Jenna! Lie, do not get up! Rest is now necessary to you!

- Swift, - has whispered Jenna. - As I'm so glad to see you …. Where is Mell?

- She will come soon! She has gone to search for treating crystals. She considers that on this terra it is a lot of them. If the nobility where them to search, certainly ….

- On terra Saharr is not present treating crystals, - commander shaked a head. - Swift, tell me, what here occurs?

- About what you? - Swift has asked.

- Mell is sky knight? - Jenna has told.

- No, she is not, - Swift cut off. - Mell wants to be on party Cyclonia. And I do not blame her for it. I'm too from Cyclonia ….

- You are cyclonian? - The girl was surprised. - but on terra Neon you said that you are only the civilian ….

- Jenna, not all on Atmos liles cyclonians! - having frowned eyebrows, Swift has told. - and Mell has told me that you from Cyclonia, and besides, a commander ….

- Yes, it so! But why I you did not see on Cyclonia? - Has asked Jenna.

- I'm thescout, or the spy. As a rule, nobody should know us! And even cyclonians!

- Something is not very much trusted! - having raised an eyebrow, Jenna has told.

- To you to show proofs? - Swift has asked, going into a sleeve of the right hand.

He on a wrist had a tattoo, with the emblem image «Talons».

- Jenn, you can trust me, - Swift has added. - I never will betray you and I will not throw!

- And Mell? What with she to do? I heard in library as she spoke with Aerrow ….

- She wants to squeeze to them into trust that then them to entice in Cyclonia.

- And what for? - Jenna was surprised. - That at them brains have risen into place, yes? That they have come round and have allowed to return Cyclonis lawful possession, yes?

- Yes, - Swift has nodded. - well and if it does not turn out it is necessary to kill them, but this battle will be on our field ….

- Swift? I can really trust you? - Having half-risen on hands, has asked Jenna.

- Yes, of course, - Swift has come nearer to her.

And Jenna has embraced him. She had so much different feelings: both good, and bad. But simply she wanted to embrace Swift.

- Thanks that you are with me! - weepingly, has thanked Jenna.

- I will always be a number if you want it, - Swift has told.

But suddenly Mell has come into tent. She had one inquiry in hands and a small green crystal. Jenna with Swift have released hands and were removed from each other. And Mell, a few having reddened, has told:

- Oops, forgive me…. I'm always in time. Swift, you can leave? Me with Jenna need to explain something ….

- And it is obligatory? - Swift has asked.

- Yes, so the doctor has told! - cut off Mell.

And Swift unwillingly left. Mell has sat down to Jenna on a bed and has asked:

- Well, how are you, Jenn?

- I am perfectly in order, - the ordering has told. - The head only is turned and twists in the field of a stomach ….

- Here therefore I also want to talk to you. When you have taken to hospital, the doctor has made you the diagnosis. I am afraid, it can surprise you ….

Mell has yielded to Jenna the inquiry . The girl was quickly ran by eyes and has paid attention to one word. Even to say terribly. She was only 19 years old, it is still too young to have it!

- I am pregnant? - Jenna was surprised. - But ….

And commander has remembered the Dark Ace. He was the first man for her, well and accordingly, Jenna has become pregnant from him.

- Here only from him children did not suffice me! - Jenna has snapped.

- From whom? - Has asked Mell.

She has been very disturbed. Well, as Swift has told, Jenna too could trust Mell. And besides, if she was the sky knight, she already would kill for a long time Jenna!

- Mell, can I trust you? - Has asked Jenna.

- Certainly, Jenn! After all we already are well familiar with you! You can tell me everything, I to anybody and will disarrange nothing! - has assured her Mell.

- You know such commander Dark Ace? - Has asked Jenna easy.

- About how not to know! He is the most well-known commander in Cyclonia …, - Mell has told.

- Well, so from him I also have become pregnant! - Jenna has dissolved hands.

- From the Dark Ace? - Mell was terrified. - But, how?

- Better do not ask, - shaked Jenna a head. - anyway, I should make abortion!

- No way! - Mell has shaken finger. - Differently at you further children will not be …. You want to have children in general?

- I did not think of it yet, - Jenna has told. - Well, yes, I would like ….

- Then do not do abortion! - has drawn Mell. - Even if the child will be from the Dark Ace!

- Well, - Jenna has deeply sighed. - Time all so has developed, I will bear the child …. But, now after all there is a war between sky knights! And I after all the commander! I should order group "Talons"!

- Here on this case I have brought to you treating crystal. It will preserve your child against external influences, - Mell has told Jenna, giving treating crystal.

It has been issued, as stone on a string. Jenna took it, has dressed him on a neck and has hidden it under a jacket.

- Well, it is necessary to go on Cyclonia, - has suddenly solved Jenna. - I have put brains into place and I consider that it is time to start again the duties!

- Perfectly that you have come to the senses, - Mell was delighted. - You after all remember our arrangement?

- Certainly! - Jenna has nodded. She has risen from a bed. And commander has been dressed. - Then, come up with me!

And they with Mell wanted to leave tent as Swift comes already. Having passed by Swift, he suffices Jenna for a hand and asks to be late.

- No problem, I will wait for you, - having smiled, Mell has told and has left.

- What's up Swift? - Has asked Jenna.

- You leave? - Swift was surprised.

- Yes, on Cyclonia. It is time to be accepted to the duties again already! - the girl has told.

- Jenna, listen, - taking her for hands, Swift has told. - we will go with me! We will work as spies together!

- Swift, I cannot betrayed Cyclonis, - have shaken Jenna a head. -sorry ….

- But you after all will work on her party, only as the confidential agent, with me together!- Swift impulsively spoke.

- I with pleasure, but I can't, - Jenna has regretfully told. – I'm commander which Cyclonis has appointed me...

- I cannot leave you, - having pressed her hands to himself, Swift has told. - especially after to you it became bad in library …. I do not presume, that to you it was bad!

- With me will be everything is all right, you will see! - having smiled, Jenna has told. - Well, it is time to me to go!

- Wait a minute! - Swift has stopped her, getting from a pocket a small red velvet box.-It's to you a present!

Jenna has accepted a gift, has opened it and has seen beautiful silver necklace on a chain with a brilliant inside. She has there and then closed a box, has cleaned it in a pocket and has embraced Swift. But suddenly to it any rustling was heard behind her. Jenna has turned back, but has seen nobody. She has said goodbye to Swift and left tent. Sowing on the flying means, Jenna with Mell have departed towards Cyclonia.

Chapter 7: Official work

As soon as Jenna with Mell have arrived on Cyclonia, commander at once has warned that Mell need to present Cyclonis. The girl-leopard has agreed with her. On base, directly the garage had a Dark Ace. He has greeted Jenna. Girl to him only has nodded and has passed by. Mell followed her. She has nodded to him too. The Dark Ace very badly was lop-sided on Mell. He was not pleasant to her. Without paying attention to the Dark Ace, Jenna spent Mell to Cyclonis. She was just at herself.

- Master Cyclonis, - has addressed Jenna.

- Оw, Jenna, you have already returned! - Cyclonis was delighted. - As has had a rest?

- Perfectly, Cyclonis, - has nodded the ordering. - Now I again can start the duties.

- It's perfectly! - Cyclonis has told, translating the sight at new acquaintance Jenna. - And who is with you?

- The Master, she is Mell. She wants to serve on party Cyclonia, - the commander has answered.

- Interesting, - Cyclonis has become thoughtful. - Though, basically, new people will not prevent us …. Mell, you, truth, want to serve Cyclonia?

- Yes, the Master, - has bowed to Mell Cyclonis. - And with big pleasure!

- Well, - Cyclonis has nodded. - Then, be the private soldier! And then we will look, what you leaves the employee ….

- Master Cyclonis, - has politely asked Jenna. - And it is possible for Mell to attach to work as the doctor. She is the psychologist ….

- The psychologist? - Cyclonis was surprised. - Well, ok. Mell, I appoint you the doctor! Jenna, spend Mell to medical branch!

- I obey, the Master! - Jenna has bowed. - Mell, we follow me!

- Jenn, remain for a minute! - has stopped her Cyclonis. - Mell, leave!

- I obey, the Master, - having given bow, Mell has told and left.

- Jenna, - began to tell Jenna Cyclonis. - Tell, how has had a rest? How time has spent? I hope, «Storm Hawks» to you have not prevented to have a rest ….

- Everything is all right, Cyclonis, - has answered the commander. - I have put all thoughts on a proper place and is ready to carry out the duties!

- Perfectly, - Cyclonis was delighted. - By the way while how you will instruct Mell, go with the Dark Ace on terraGale. There repair work is conducted, and they demand your control ….

- With the Dark Ace? - Jenna was terrified. - Master Cyclonis, and it is possible for me for one to go on terra Gale?

- No! - cut off Cyclonis. - There are a lot of workers. To you one not to cope …. All! And now, go!

- Yes, Master Cyclonis! - Jenna has bowed and has left.

And only Jenna left a throne-room of Cyclonis and has turned for a corner, she has seen, how the Dark Ace interrogates Mell. The commander was in anger. Jenna has hidden round the corner and ear edge overheard:

- Listen to me attentively, - the Dark Ace has threatened. - I do not know, who are you such, but you will not lied me!

- What are you talking about? - Has asked Mell it is disturbing. The Dark Ace very strongly on her pressed.

- If I find you during time spying or I will see that you sniff up something, do not wait any mercy! - the Dark Ace pressed.

- What here occurs? - Leaving from round the corner, has impudently asked Jenna. - Dark Ace, it that else for interrogations?

- Jenn? - The Dark Ace was surprised. It seems that he did not know that Jenna has heard all.

- I ask, what for INTERROGATIONS? - The ordering has become angry. - Mell is with me, also there is nothing to press on her!

- I do not trust her, - shaked a head the Dark Ace.

- But Master Cyclonis trusts Mell! - has declared Jenna, taking away Mell from the Dark Ace. - And in general if something is not pleasant to you, it is unessential to impose the foolish opinion to another! Come, Mell, I'll spend you!

And Jenna with Mell have left in medical branch. Having come in hospital room, commander has instructed Mell.

- In general, so. Time you, Mell, the psychologist work as it. Only the separate office is not present, so, be arranged here. And, by the way, besides, to help another with their problems, you are able to do something?

- Well, I understand crystals a little, - Mell has reflected.

- And what? - Has asked Jenna.

- At me fine hearing, sight and coordination, - bending fingers, told Mell. - I after all cheetanian!

- And besides? - Has continued Jenna.

- I am able to operate the big ships and to repair them. I so to say, the mechanic and the helmsman.

- The helmsman? It is excellent! - the ordering was delighted. - but, you while work here. Can in due course, Cyclonis will officially appoint you the helmsman ….

- No, thanks, - Mell has waved away. - I will help is better cyclonians with their problems.

- Well, Mell as you will tell! Then today also start the duties! I on the first employment will sit here. I after all too the doctor in any sense of a word ….

- I do not think that patients will want to see two doctors, - shaked a head of Mell.

- And I will hide in a case, - Jenna has told, opening a door case. - you understand, in that case any cyclonian will be enraged ….

- And, then it is good, stand here, - Mell has sighed. - Only not sound!

- Well, - Jenna has told, having hidden in a case.

And as soon as the commander was attached in a case, to Mell the first clients already have gone. The first there were sergeants, arrows and commanders. Ravess was the first client. She has told Mell that she does not manage to fascinate one young man. As she did not try, he does not pay to her any attention. Yes, Jenna distinctly heard all ….

- So, Ravess, with you I will be frank, - Mell has told. - First, at you the overestimated self-estimation. Secondly, you are very independent. It is many pushes away, and first of all, men. And, thirdly, judging by your stories, this person is not worthy you. It is better to you to find another ….

- And what another? - Has asked Ravess.

- Let's tell, more attentive, careful, - making a helpless gesture, told Mell. - But now, for the given period, you should change yourself. It makes sense?

- Yes, the doctor, thanks! - has thanked Ravess and has left.

After a while Snajp comes. He has told Mell that at it he is impossible to get on with people. On the one hand, he would like, that subordinates obeyed him, with another – that they were respectful to him. Only at Snipe it is impossible to do it. It seems to him that subordinates feel a certain fear before him.

- Complexes, complexes, complexes …, - has shaken a head of Mell.

- What else complexes? - Snajp has become angry. - I do not have complexes!

- Yay, and one more! - has added easy Mell.

- Explain, what is the matter? - having knocked on a table a fist, has asked Snipe.

- So. At you a low self-estimation. You are complexing concerning the appearance, concerning character, even concerning the dialogue with people. To you the opinion of others is important. In it there is nothing terrible, but you very much perceive all close to heart. And your aggressive behaviour – this certain protection against an external world. It is necessary for you to learn to understand and forgive people and then, probably, at you all in life will be adjusted.

- You plainly have not explained to me! How to me to make so that subordinates had to me a respect? - Has asked Snipe, slightly having reduced the tone.

- And you release this thought, try to work over yourself, and people to you to be pulled. Besides, they will listen to you and without there is nobody, as it seems to you, fear to execute your orders.

- And how it to work over yourself? - Has asked Snipe Mell.

- Well. To reduce the aggressive rate, to be more understanding, judicious. You should read more books. And one more council: if you of that are afraid and want to get rid of complexes, in this case it is necessary for you, - draw the fears and complexes on a sheet of paper and burn. Do this procedure so much time, how many it will be necessary for you. It makes sense?

- Yes, the doctor, thanks huge! I will by all means be engaged in it! - Snajp has told, leaving from hospital.

It has very strongly slammed behind himself a door. Yes so that the case door, in which Jenna sat, has opened with a scratch. Well, time has opened, commander left it, has approached to Mell and began to tell:

- Well, how Mell, you consult? - Jenna has taken an interest.

- Yes, Jenna, everything is all right, - has deeply sighed Mell. - Heh, is necessary. Yes here simply sentry! If at sergeants such problems, what at private soldiers?

- If you want, I will ask Cyclonis to translate you the helmsman, - laying the hand on a shoulder of Mell, have offered Jenna.

- To translate? It is not necessary! - Mell was surprised. Is after all remarkably that at cyclonians so it is a lot of problems! I, studying their characters, behaviour, a problem, I can write the whole dissertation! Cyclonia is an unimaginable contribution for a psychological science!

- I am glad that all suited you! - the commander was delighted.

- Jenna, - Mell has suddenly addressed to her. - it seems, here there is one more client. Judging by a step and a ring of an armour, it is the man. He is high, and at it a low timbre of a voice. On confident gait, he is the commander ….

- He is the Dark Ace! - Jenna has guessed. - But, Mell how you are all has defined?

- I said that at me ideal hearing. Jenna, hide in a case. And you eye edge look! If I clench a fist, means – attack, if I shaked by a forefinger from right to left – sit and be not put out!

- Well, - has nodded commander, quickly getting into a case.

And the Dark Ace has come into an office. This time, he was quiet. Only he slightly was surprised, having seen Mell for a table. Dark Ace has sat down on a sofa, and began to speak with Mell.

- So means, you are, that psychologist about whom Ravess has told to me, - has haughty told the Dark Ace.

- If you have nothing me to tell more, I ask to release an office, - striking something at herself in a notebook, Mell has told. She has raised eyes and has stared at the Dark Ace.

- Good, however, at you cover, - the Dark Ace has continued. - At all on a kind, and anybody will not accuse you in spying ….

- I will not suffer an insult in my address! - sharply having risen from a chair, Mell has hissed. Even her tail began to coil nervously. But Mell, deeply having sighed, has calmed down and again has sat down to table. – I'm realy not the spy. I really want to work on Cyclonis! And you too have made such choice, whether not so?

- Yes, - the Dark Ace has nodded. - but all know it ….

- Yeah – all! - has confirmed Mell. - Here, and I too want to work on Cyclonis, therefore, there is nothing to press and accuse on me in spying!

- Excuse, - the Dark Ace has chilly told. - well, time I here have come, that, can, we will discuss my problems ….

- Problems? - Mell was surprised. - did not think that such person as you, will share with the psychologist with the problems ….

- In sense, such person, how am I? - The Dark Ace has snapped.

He has sharply risen, has approached to Mell and has hung over her. Jenna seemed that the Dark Ace threatens Mell, and she wanted, was to leave, but Mell has waved to her with a forefinger. Jenna has understood that her friend keeps control of a situation, and commander Jenna remained to sit in a case.

- I mean that you the sufficient person, - have told Mell. - If you that have wanted – that it have received. You go directly on the way to the purpose, and anything cannot stop you. You are self-assured, and you do not have any complexes! And at you be simple cannot problems. And if they at you are, you will not begin to discuss with anybody them. You have got used to solve them ….

- It is all so, - the Dark Ace has nodded. It has departed aside. - but, time at us has appeared the expert in sincere problems why to try ….

- Well, - Mell has told, taking in hands a notebook and the handle. - so, the Dark Ace what problems at you are?

- And you will not tell what I now will tell to you? - The Dark Ace has nervously asked.

- I swear a Hippocratic Oath! - Mell confidently has told.

- I warned you! - the Dark Ace has threatened. - If you will let out, believe to me, even Jenna will not help you!

- I'm the doctor, - have dissolved hands of Mell. - And doctors undertake not to disclose secret and a problem of patients. Well? What you excites?

- I am am excited with Jenna, - the Dark Ace with disappointment has told.

Jenna even it was a little terrified, and has quietly sighed. The Dark Ace slightly was lop-sided towards a case. But, without having swept up anything suspicious, the Dark Ace has continued the story.

- I have made recently such nonsense which does not allow to me to live easy! I see that Jenna began to concern me somehow coolly! Advise, the doctor, what to me to do?

- While it is difficult to give any advice, - has shaken a head of Mell. - You to me tell one is better: what do you want from Jenna? You want, that it to you, er-r-r, has returned?

- Yes, - the Dark Ace has nodded.

- In this case you will be comprehended by failure. Jenna not from those girls which have beckoned to yourself, and she there and then will come. I am afraid, she won't return to you….

- But I cannot present the life without it, - the Dark Ace has impulsively told. - Though, anyway, she will be mine ….

«And it the proprietor, however, - Jenna has thought. - Well, what ever, Dark Ace. Morally, I am stronger than you, and I will not be yours. Even if you the future father by birth my child ….»

- No, she will not be, - shaked a head of Mell. - As it was found out, Jenna quickly pulls down bridges so, at you with it leaves nothing ….

- You to me not the chief! - the Dark Ace has become angry. - And you have not the right to give me instructions!

The Dark Ace has sharply approached to Mell, has taken her by the collar jackets and has leant to a wall so that Mell did not get floor feet.

- And I do not give you instructions, - Mell has told is disturbing. - I simply tell you the facts! Reconcile to it! Jenna after all not one in this world. You will meet another! And now, put me on the floor!

- All right, - maliciously having smiled, the Dark Ace has told and, having released a grasp, has sharply departed aside. Mell has fallen to all four paws. Yes, coordination at her remarkable.

- And one more thing, Dark Ace, - has told Mell, stand up on feet. - You constantly fluctuate. You walk on a life knife blade. Eventually, you need to make a correct choice….

- What choice do you mean? - The Dark Ace has haughty asked.

- You know, what I interpret, - have shaken a head of Mell. - But I advise not to hasten with a choice. Now not so successful time to change the life. While, leave everything as is! I tell it to you, proceeding from personal experience!

- Well, - the Dark Ace has muttered and left from hospital room.

Mell has deeply sighed. And Jenna soon left a case and has approached to the friend. Commander felt a certain fault before her.

- Mell, forgive me. It was not necessary for me to remain here, - looking from-under a forehead, Jenna has told.

- Not matter, - Mell, indifferently has waved away. - And besides, and suddenly on me the Dark Ace would attack? I would not stop one him ….

- Dark Ace …, - Jenna has become thoughtful. - In vain I have heard all …. And he is the proprietor, however!

- It is exact! - Mell has nodded. - You are more careful with him. And, whether is not enough that on he will find ….

- Well, I will be on the alert! - Jenna has told and left an office.

The commander Jenna has instructed Mell so, she needed to fly on terra Gale. And to fly there with the Dark Ace. But it will be only tomorrow. Jenna has gone to herself to apartment. Having come there, she has taken a shower, has changed clothes in a pyjamas and wanted to go to bed already as someone has knocked at its door. Having dressed over a pyjamas a jacket, Jenna has approached to the door and has looked in an eye. There there was Swift. The girl has quickly opened a door and Swift has come in apartment.

- Swift, - embracing him, Jenna has told. - Hi! What are you doing here?

- Wanted to see you! - Swift has answered. - I have missed you so!

- And how you have learnt, where do I live? - Having released hands, Jenna has taken an interest.

- I followed you on traces, forgive, - Swift has told. - A habit such …. I after all the spy….

- I understand all, - the commander has answered. - But you now it is necessary to leave! Here there is one person …. In general, to it to see better than you not, especially with me together. He will simply kill you! And then, likely, me too….

- Will kill? - Swift has taken an interest. - I will not give you in insult!

Swift has strong embraced Jenna. The girl even has felt some sincere heat. Swift was such careful and gentle. And he began to be pleasant to her more.

- Swift, I'm very frightened! - a shivering voice Jenna has told.

- Not afraid, Jenna, I'm with you, - Swift gently has told to it. - Jenna, be my girl!

- Yes, Swift, certainly! - a few having become puzzled, Jenna has told. - Just only do not leave me, please!

- I will not throw you! You very much are pleasant to me, - Swift has told to her over an ear.

But suddenly at a door someone has knocked. Jenna, it is not clear why, has thought that it was the Dark Ace. She has hastened Swift and has told, that he has hidden in a gym case. And Jenna took in the meantime the cyclonian a uniform with an armour and has gone to a bathroom, to change clothes. Quickly having put on the ammunition, commander Jenna has approached to an entrance door and has looked in an door eye. Yes, really, behind a door there was a Dark Ace. He in a hand had a roll.

- Jenna, open! I have come to you on business! - chilly Dark Ace has told.

Jenna had to open a door. Having entered into her apartment, the Dark Ace has spread out a roll on a table at Jenna and has called her. She has unwillingly approached to a table and began to consider a card. On it the plan of a structure of factory has been represented. Such building should be on terra Gale.

- More shortly, Jenn, listen, - the Dark Ace has easy told. - Here 4 floors and a cellar. It is a lot of work. We should meet the deadline, that is, in 4 days.

- We, what, will build it? - Having raised an eyebrow, has asked Jenna.

- No, - shaked a head the Dark Ace. - complete control of process and timely reports … will be our problem.

- Clearly, - has nodded ordering, showing to two fingers on a card. - and here it that is represented on a card?

- These are emergency exits, - the Dark Ace has told, having put the hand to it on a hand.

Jenna has there and then drawn aside a hand. It seems, they with Mell concerning it, were right. Jenna it was right thatDark Ace is the proprietor, and Mell said that if the he wants something, he will receive it. But whatever his wishes, he will not receive Jenna anymore.

- That's all? – Jenna has impudently asked. - If yes, I ask you, an exit here there! And thanks that has informed me!

- Jenna, wait, - taking her for a hand, the Dark Ace has told. - forgive me, please! I did not want so to do ….

- But after all has already made, whether not so? - Jenna has become angry. - And now, lower my hand!

- Jenna, - having come nearer to her closely, the Dark Ace has told.

Other hand, he has clasped her waist. Jenna tried to push away him from herself, but Dark Ace was stronger. The Dark Ace has had time to kiss her on the mouth. Jenna it has very much revolted, and she could give other hand to him a slap in the face. He was sharply drew aside and has released the grasp. Commander Jenna has started back and has hit about a chair. On its back the green vest with which it was supplied with Cyclonis hung. And as to spite, the red velvet box drops out of a vest, that is, Swift's present. And this box slides directly under feet of the Dark Ace. He notices it and a beret in hands.

- Oh, what is it? - the Dark Ace has asked, opening a box. - whence it at you?

- I have bought it on terra Saharr, - Jenna was indignant. – Give it, right now!

- If you have bought it, you did not begin to take this crust, - pulling out necklace, the Dark Ace has told. - say, what to you it has presented?

- I will not tell it to you! - Jenna has dared. - You for me anybody and to report I to you do not gather! Give it, QUICKLY!

- Means, to you has presented its admirer, time so you are baked over this present, - the Dark Ace has grinned, examining necklace. – Who is he?

- Not your business! - the commander Jenna has become angry. - GIVE IT!

- And you take away! - maliciously having smiled, the Dark Ace has told.

Jenna already to him wanted to approach and take away a present as suddenly to her she became bad in the field of a stomach. She also has forgotten that is pregnant. She has to not worry. There would pass this war with sky knights somewhat quicker, and she easy would consider 9 months, and then would give birth. In general, Jenna was a little bent forward and has seized for a stomach. At the Dark Ace the smile has there and then gone out. He has already approached to he to assist, but Jenna has stopped him.

- Put a necklace on a table and leave from here! - Jenna has sighed. - I do not want you to see more today!

The Dark Ace and has made. He has put necklace on a table and has gone to an exit, having told thus:

- It is a pity to me that all so left! But, keep in mind, Jenna, you all the same will be mine! And I will not lag behind you! And I will take care of your admirer, do not worry!

And the Dark Ace left, effectively having left in a huff. At Jennay has passed a stomach, and she could be straightened. Swift left a gym and has approached to the girl. He again has strong embraced her. Jenna has begun to cry.

- Do not cry, the sunny! - Swift has calmed her. - I will not give you in insult to this Dark Ace!

- Thanks, - wiping tears, Jenna has told. - But, Swift, you all the same need to leave! I will have tomorrow an unlucky day ….

- You depart tomorrow? - Swift has taken an interest. - and where?

- On terra Gale …, - has told Jenna, but was then terrified. - but do not take in head to go there for me. The Dark Ace will guess that you my guy, and will kill you!

- About me do not worry, - Swift has waved away, getting from a pocket a crystal-invisible being. - I after all the spy of the first class!

And Swift there and then became invisible. Jenna only also saw, how the entrance door has slapped. She became guitely also began to prepare for a dream again. Having changed clothes in a pyjamas, Jenna has gone to bed.

Chapter 8: Dismantlings on terra Gale.

Jenna again badly slept this night. She was tormented by nightmares. She again was the sky knight, battled to the Dark Ace, with the friend spied for cyclonians. Jenna even had such sensation that she occurred to it earlier. Perhaps, on terra Saharr when Mell talked to Aerrow, was right? Perhaps Jenna and truth have hypnotised? And actually, cyclonians completely not good. Anyway, Jenna was it to be found out no now. Having lain down till 6 mornings, she began to gather on terra Gale. Commander Jenna has got up, has washed, has put on. And only she wanted to put on a present of Cyclonis, but has suddenly changed the mind. And Jenna has simply decided to put on treating crystal of Mell and Swift's present. Having collected with herself all necessary things, commander left apartment, has gone to garage to the skimmer, has attached back an emblem «Talons» and has departed aside terra Gale.

Having arrived on a place, Jenna has not found there the Dark Ace. Likely, she has arrived there the first. Soon, commander Jenna has started the duties. And, by the way, at she well it turned out. She watched a work course, signed some papers and in parallel did reports. Building went very quickly. And only by the end of day the Dark Ace arrives. He was any loaded. And Jenna has decided to ask him.

- You where were all the day long? With me already Cyclonis communicated on a portable radio set, you asked! I have, of course, told that you are very occupied and could not approach to a portable radio set … in any way. And still, where you were?

- Not your business! - the Dark Ace has dared. - I was there where it is necessary!

- You do not want to speak, please! - cut off Jenna. - And, by the way, you are waited by your reports!

And the girl has left to herself in tent. On a table she has found out a note. The letter was from Swift.

_Jenna, come tonight to Gal__e lake. It is in middle wood. I will wait for you there. _

_Swift_

Jenna, having waited, while all will fall asleep, has gone on a meeting with Swift. Having come into place, she has seen that directly the lake had Swift. He very much was delighted to occurrence of Jenna. It has approached to it and has embraced her.

- Jenna as it is good that you have come! - Swift has told.

- I could not arrive differently, - Jenna has answered. - But, what are you doing here? I asked you not to appear here ….

- I cannot leave you one with that base person, - Swift has shaken a head, having looked at her in eyes.

- But if he sees you, will kill! - Jenna was terrified. - I do not want you to lose, Swift! You to me are very expensive!

- And you to me too very much, are very expensive, Jenna, - having concerned with a hand to her cheek, Swift has told. - and I will always preserve you and everywhere where you were ….

And Swift has decided to kiss Jenna. And she did not resist too. And night was lunar, and in the sky there were stars. As it is romantic: at a mirror pond, yes under the moon …. Here this time, all was simply ideal. Jenna had a young man who understood her, appreciated and respected. And even carried on hands. Swift was very good person, instead of that the Dark Ace. The commander Dark Ace was very self-confident, was the egoist and the proprietor. And how he could be pleasant to Jenna earlier?

- Jenna, - Swift has told gently. - you heard anything?

- No, Swift, - has shaken ordering a head, having looked round on the parties. - Though, here it became suspiciously silent ….

- Give, I spend you to your tent, - Swift has offered.

- No, Swift, you that? - Jenna was frightened. - You can be seen!

- Seen? - Swift was surprised. And suddenly it became invisible. - It is interesting, how?

- Ha! Well, if so, perhaps, anybody will not see you, - the girl has smiled.

And Swift spent Jenna to tent. He conducted her under a hand. Having seen off on places, Jenna has felt, as his lips have concerned her cheeks, and he has there and then left. And the girl with good mood has gone to sleep.

Next morning, all has repeated. Jenna kept order works, signed some papers and did reports on the done work. Comparing results of work, she has considered that already for 2 days, all work will be finished. The Dark Ace did the same, and they practically did not talk to each other, if only on business. At last, at he the desire to catch Jenna once again has gone out. And again in the evening when all have fallen asleep, the girl has met Swift. They have taken a walk on wood, discussed the general interests. It appears, at Jenna with him was much in common. For example, they liked almost same music. Swift was able even to play a guitar. He too loved any displays of creativity, and too loved tricks, as well as Jenna. They simply were ideal pair. They walked, keeping for hands. And he has again embraced Jenna and has kissed. Swift was the big romanticist. And he again, becoming the invisible being, spent the girl, but only to camp. Having watched leave the mysterious guy, Jenna has come to tent and has found there the Dark Ace. She very strongly was surprised.

- Dark Ace? - Jenna was terrified. - That you have forgotten in my tent?

- J-J-Jenna? - The Dark Ace has told, stammering.

- So what have you forgotten in my tent? - having crossed hands, has with watchfulness asked Jenna of the Dark Ace once again. - I wait for explanations!

- I wanted to look through your reports, - the Dark Ace has chilly answered. - without having found you on a place, I have decided to find your reports myself. And, by the way, where have you been?

- Not your mind business! - the girl has dared. - Dark Ace has gone away from my tent!

- Jenna, wait, - the Dark Ace has told. - I cannot so more than to conduct ….

- What do you want to tell it? - Jenna has pricked up the ears.

- Give we will sort out relations, - the Dark Ace has continued. - Time we work together, we need to get on with each other!

- What do you mean? - The girl has asked.

- I mean that we were at least friends, well or allies. I do not force the big relations!

- Are you serious it now? - Jenna was surprised.

- More seriously, than you thought, - the Dark Ace has dissolved hands. - well, the peace?

He has given a hand to Jenna for handshake. She fluctuated a little, but nevertheless has shaken hands with him. At it the stalemate was simple. Judge for yourself: they worked together, and neither to him, nor her was not pleasant to have the partner – the enemy! Having taken a hand of Jenna of seconds thirty, Dark Ace has approached to her more close. Considering silver necklace, the Dark Ace has asked:

- And where a necklace of Cyclonis? Why you have not put on it?

- Simply has not wanted, - selecting the hand, Jenna has told.

- Has not wanted? - The Dark Ace was surprised. - well, I will go then ….

- Go, I do not detain you, - Jenna has easy answered.

And the Dark Ace left. And, as it is not paradoxical did not sound, even his presence has not spoilt mood of Jenna. She had Swift. As it is fine that they have got acquainted with each other. And under a certain stupefying euphoria, Jenna has fallen asleep. And this time, nightmares did not disturb her. However, what this strong thing – love ….

Chapter 9: Attack.

Next day, all was the same. Jenna watched work, signed papers, but already has made completely reports. Workers worked, nonstop. Interesting, who has destroyed such big factory? And Jenna has decided to ask about it the Dark Ace.

- Dark Ace, and you not in a course who has destroyed this factory? - the girl has taken an interest.

- I … er-r-r, no, - have reflected the Dark Ace. At his eyes nervously ran. - but, most likely, one sky knight ….

- Only one? - Jenna was surprised. - It cannot be truth ….

- I'm in shock too, - the Dark Ace has shaken a head. - well so, Jenn, you have made reports?

- Yes, - the girl has nodded.

- I am possible them I will look? - Dark Ace has accurately asked girl.

- Certainly, - Jenna has told and has left on the affairs.

To be exact speaking, she has gone to lake, to wash the wings, so to say, to straighten them. Having come to Gale lake, Jenna has removed a sword from a back, has removed an armour, has removed a jacket and remained in a topic. She has spread the black wings, and began to clean them. A plumelet behind a plumelet. Has passed minutes twenty, the girl practically has already cleaned wings, but suddenly she has heard behind the back of any a rustle. It seems, someone watched her, but only not Swift. She agreed to Swift meet only in the late evening. Means, it, probably, there was a Dark Ace. From this rustle, wings of Jenna have started, and even some feathers have scattered on the parties, as bullets. One feather was thrust in the observer. Commander Jenna has heard his peep, therefore she has quickly put on a jacket with an armour, again has spread wings, took in hands the sword, and has gone towards the spy. From a pain, the spy himself has come to light, and it was not the Dark Ace. It was the blonde with blue eyes. He had an emblem of a silvery dragon.

- Oh, «Storm Hawk»! Finn if I am not mistaken, - having put a sword to his neck, Jenna has told.

- Jenna? - pulling out a feather from the right hand, Finn was surprised. - Jenna, it's realy you? My God, what's up with your hair?

- Whence you know, how my name is? - The girl has pricked up the ears. - Oh, likely, on terra Rex to you Aerrow has told about me …. You know, Finn, you very much has not carried that you have now met me, because this meeting for you will be last! Ha-ha!

- Jenna, stop! - Finn has stopped. - And truth say, what you do not remember the past?

- And you that? - The girl has dared. -Is after all your squadron has destroyed my house on Cyclonia and has killed my parents!

- We? Have killed? - Finn has dissolved hands. – you are realy have raked over the coals….

- I do not know that you speak for delirium, - having cleaned a sword, have shaken Jenna a head. - but time you now here, also your friends here too! It is necessary to inform Dark Ace ….

Commander Jenna there and then has flied up and has dashed away aside terra Gale. Having landed, she has cleaned wings and has run to search for the Dark Ace. He was in the tent, scribbled reports. Jenna runs in to him and speaks:

- «Storm Hawks» here! It is necessary to attack them, immediately!

- «Storm Hawks»? - The Dark Ace was surprised. – Shit, fuck! ALL FOR WEAPON AND ON SKIMMERS!

Quickly leaving tent, Jenna with the Dark Ace have told worker that they threw all affairs, took the weapon and sat down on skimmers. And here the next battle has begun. Having flied up on the sky, Jenna with the Dark Ace have seen Condor.

At this time on Condor:

- Guys, - looking in a telescope, Stork has nervously told. - Directly at the rate - the Dark Ace! And it not one ….

- Certainly, - Piper has nodded. - There and still pieces hundred of cyclonians!

- No, there one more commander, Piper, - having selected a telescope at Stork, Aerrow has told. – There is Jenna. And, softly to tell, it very malicious ….

- How Jenna? - Piper was surprised. - And Mell unless has not returned her memory?

- Shw could not, - has shaken a head of Aerrow. - Mell has told that Jenna should remember the past herself. Otherwise, she can simply die ….

- Guys, it, of course, all is very touching, - Stork has sighed. - But us will attack now cyclonians ….

- Interesting, - Junko has got. - Whence cyclonians have learnt, what we here?

- Finn, - having put a hand on the person, Piper has sighed.

- Guys, - Aerrow has told. - Forward, on skimmers!

- And how Jenna? - Has asked Piper. - As with her to be? She after all too will attack us!

- To leave from her blows, but not to force down! - Aerrow has ordered.

And it together with Radarr, Piper and Junko have taken off from Condor. Then Finn has joined them.

And battle has begun. The Dark Ace has incurred Aerrow, Jenna while has incurred Piperr. And she already practically forces down Piper as suddenly in a wing of her skimmer the arrow flies. It was Finn's arrow. Jenna has developed the skimmer and has pursued Finn. And at the most inappropriate moment, Cyclonis communicates with Jenna:

« Commander Jenna why you do not answer? Where you with the Dark Ace?»

« We have attacked by« Storm Hawks », the master», - has told Jenna, starting a power green sphere in Finn, but she misses.

« Again" Storm Hawks »? - Cyclonis has become angry. - Is not present, my patience is not eternal! Listen to the order, Jenna! Can you with the Dark Ace of one «Storm Hawk» take in hostages?»

« And what for, Master Cyclonis?» - has asked Jenna.

« I should be convinced that will work a obvilion-hypnotising crystal, - Cyclonis has answered. - If will work on one and on other members «Storm Hawks», and then and on other sky knights too, and all of them will obey my will ….»

« What? » - has asked again Jenna.

« I meant that are not necessary to us senseless a victim, - have corrected Cyclonis herself. - Therefore, Jenna, tell to the Dark Ace that he took in hostages any of «Storm Hawks», and, it is desirable, Piper.»

« I obey, master! - Jenna has answered, getting the blaster to Finn. And the engine broken, and Finn starts to fall.

Having got off one, Jenna has flown up to the Dark Ace. He pursued Aerrow. And the girl to him has told.

- Piper suffices! It is necessary to us live! And I will be engaged in Aerrow!

- What for it? - Turning a head in her party, the Dark Ace has asked.

- So Cyclonis has ordered! - Jenna has answered. - Fly for Piper!

The Dark Ace has not disobeyed the girl and has departed following on Piper. This time, they, that is, cyclonians, took upwards. A little later, «Storm Hawks» began to recede. Jenna was already ready to kill the leader «Storm Hawks» Aerrow, but heart prompted to her, not to kill Aerrow. And besides, as told Cyclonis while «Storm Hawks» it is not necessary to kill. Therefore, Jenna with cyclonians distances the sky knight to recede. They have departed to one party, Jenna with the Dark Ace have departed on Cyclonia. This fight is finished, but it was only the beginning.

The command did on Condore at hisself muster. Considered all as Aerrow:

- Finn?

- Here, - raising a wounded hand, Finn has told.

- Junko?

- Here, - Junko has answered.

- Radarr here, - Aerrow has told, patting on a head of the friend.

- Stork too on a place, - the helmsman has sighed, repairing a pipe at a wheel.

- Wait a mitute, - Aerrow was frightened. - And where is Piper?

Chapter 10: Troubles begin.

Having arrived on Cyclonia, Jenna with the Dark Ace delivered Piper to Master Cyclonis. The Dark Ace has carried Piper in a laboratory room to the Master, Jenna for the commander went trace. Cyclonis was delighted task performance, and has asked Jenna to leave. The girl practically and has made, in sense, she remained to spy upon the future experiment. In a laboratory room there was a Dark Ace, Cyclonis and Piper. Piper have chained to a chair, and she has been completely immobilised. When the black girl has recovered consciousness, Cyclonis has got with her lovely conversation.

- About, washing the best friend has come to the senses! - Cyclonis has grinned.

- Cyclonis? - Piper was terrified. - That you have conceived? Why am I here?

- All is very simple, - Cyclonis has told easy. - You after all likely have guessed, what I have conceived, whether not so?

- You want to subdue all Atmos, - having blinked eyes, Piper has answered. - And, most likely, you want to rake over the coals to all inhabitants, as well as Jenna. Nobody will understand even that them have suddenly hypnotised, and in addition still, and have cleared memory!

- And you are cleverer, than it seemed to me, - have shaken a head of Cyclonis.

- Only I do not understand one, - Piper was indignant. - As you will extend a wave of action of a obvilion-hypnotising crystal on all Atmos?

- About, you also have still guessed that I have united obvilion and hypnotising crystals! It is laudable …. And to extend its action on all Atmos? Very simply! - Cyclonis has maliciously smiled. - I have crystals-transmitters. They to me also will help to strengthen action! And anybody will not have time to blink an eye, as all Atmos will obey my will!

- At you, Cyclonis, leaves nothing! - Piper has dared. - And in general, what for I'm here? You want from me to get rid, yes?

- No that you, Piper, it at all so, - shaked a head of Cyclonis, getting from a pocket of the raincoat a violet crystal with a spiral. - I simply want to test action of a obvilion-hypnotising crystal on the girlfriend. As it was told in a directory, this crystal can operate on everybody, even in that case that we with you, Piper, are familiar …. So that, say goodbye to the memory, and welcome to Cyclonia!

- No! - Piper has cried.

And Cyclonis has there and then applied obvilion-hypnotising crystal. At first, it was lighted by green colour, then violet, and in the end it has shot in Piper a red beam of light. At Jenna have suddenly run tickles on all body. First, Cyclonis and cyclonians not such and good, secondly, seemed to it that at it too once shot such beam of light. It seems, Jenna started to remember all. And Cyclonis to her is not the friend at all, and simply impudent liar, basically, as well as all cyclonians. The only thing to whom Jenna could trust now, is to Swift and Mell. Though, Swift too was on party Cyclonia, as well as Mell, but the girl had such sensation that her new friends simply wanted to help her in every possible way! A few having come round, Jenna has wanted to rush in laboratory and to stop Cyclonis, but it was very risky. Cyclonis was very strong, and still there there was a Dark Ace. Therefore, Jenna needed to do nothing how to listen to tortures of Piper. At her heart ran around like a mad. It practically on her fault of Piper has appeared here, in Cyclonia …. But, soon, experiment has stopped.

Jenna has accurately glanced in a laboratory room through a crack.

- Well, Piper, - has grinned Cyclonis. - Welcome home, on Cyclonia!

«Not that Cyclonis Piper has raked over the coals! - Jenna has thought. - Here, the Master, what rubbish! Small, and such stinker!»

- It seems, at you are lose, Cyclonis! - raising a head, has declared Piper. - Your ingenious plan has failed!

«Uff, - has sighed Jenna. - All has managed!»

- Likely, it has not worked because you were mine «the best friend», - have assumed Cyclonis. - But on all it will precisely work Atmos! In the same way, as well as on Jenna. Dark Ace, take away Piper in a dungeon. And tomorrow let her will admire falling of the command «Storm Hawks». After all tomorrow, they will be completely destroyed!

- Cyclonis, at you there is nothing it does not leave! - Piper while the Dark Ace held down her in handcuffs has dared.

- And who will stop me? - Maliciously having smiled, has asked Cyclonis. - I do not think that all sky knights know my plan! Dark Ace, withdraw her!

- Here you will see, Cyclonis, - has threatened Piper, being turned out from a grasp of the Dark Ace. - soon all will remember Jenna also to all of you will show!

- She will not remember, - Cyclonis has waved away. - It not the strong-willed person, that is, spineless! To her never to remember the past! Dark Ace, long you will stand here? Withdraw Piper!

- I obey, the Master! - the Dark Ace has nodded, deducing Piper.

The Dark Ace moved to an exit, and Jenna was time to run already. If the Dark Ace catches her that she has overheard all, he will take away her in a dungeon too. And as to spite, near at hand there was no door to hide. Jenna has run over a corner, has clung to a wall and tried not to breathe. But suddenly, someone has approached to it behind, took Jenna for a waist and has closed her mouth a hand. The girl was frightened. She has slightly jumped up, has turned back and has freely sighed. It was Swift. He has released a hand from a mouth, has pulled out a crystal-invisible being and has told, that Jenna for her has seized. And as soon as the girl with Swift became invisible, by them there has passed the Dark Ace. He conducted Piper in a dungeon, and she in every possible way resisted to him. And when the Dark Ace has disappeared, Jenna with Swift again became visible.

- Swift! - Jenna was delighted, having embraced the guy. - as you in time!

- I after all said that always I will be with you nearby! - kissing her on a cheek, Swift has told. - Jenna, and what at you with eyes?

- With eyes? - The girl was surprised. - and what with them not so?

- During ours with you of acquaintance and till today, eyes at you were green, and now, they at you colour of a sea wave ….

- Sea wave? - Jenna was surprised, having looked in reflexion of the armour on the right hand. And it is valid, at her colour of eyes has changed. - Swift, I, apparently, start to remember ….

- To remember all your life? - Swift has corrected.

- Yes, so, - Jenna was surprised. - And how you whence know?

- The matter is that I'm not absolutely cyclonian, - have shaken a head Swift. - when I have got acquainted with you on terra Neon, you were pleasant at once to me. And I have wanted you to learn more close, but to me Mell that you a cyclonian on bondage has told! You were under a certain hypnosis, and truth could kill you. And I have decided to help to return you memory, becoming as though the spy working on party Cyclonia.

- And how about your tattoo? - Has asked Jenna.

- It simply drawing, - showing a wrist, Swift has told. Tattoo were not any more.

- And one more question, - the girl has added. - you after all did not know me, as you have decided to help to return me memory?

- I have arrived as the silly romanticist, - embracing her, Swift has answered. - I have simply lost a head from love to you! And me there was all the same, cyclonian you or not. I have simply decided to follow the dream. That is, to you ….

- It so is lovely, - putting a head on Swift's shoulder, Jenna has told. - So means, you not cyclonian?

- No, I the usual guy, dreaming to become sky the knight, - Swift has told to her. - and you? You all the same cyclonian?

- No, - cut off Jenna. - Already is not present! I have remembered all, Swift. I'm the sky knight, from group «Wild Owls», and «Storm Hawks» - my friends. Me have stolen and have made cyclonian, having raked that over the coals. If I have correctly understood all, Cyclonis wants so to subdue Atmos, that is to enter all people into a deep trance ….

- It is direct all how told Mell, - Swift has added. - She has still told that by means of "the Uniting" crystal and your blood of Cyclonis has united obvilion and hypnotising crystals….

- Mell? - Jenna was terrified. - You saw Mell? Where is she?

- She behind a lattice, - Swift has told with disappointment. - She was caught by the Dark Ace when Mell thumbed through books in a forbidden part of library! But Mell all the same has had time to solve how to cancel action of the "Uniting" crystal ….

- And how? - The girl has asked, but suddenly she has heard, as someone went to them with Swift the party.

- Here someone goes! - Swift who has become the invisible has whispered. - Jenna while show to nobody that you have remembered all! Behave how you are cyclonian!

- Good, - has whispered Jenna in the answer.

And suddenly the Dark Ace has from round the corner seemed. He was in very high spirits. Jenna has turned away from him and was going to leave, as suddenly he has called to her.

- Jenna! I am glad that you have found! - the Dark Ace was delighted.

- What do you want from me? - has asked Jenna haughty. And despite that she has remembered all life from beginning to end, Jenna did not submit any to a kind.

- Simply wanted to transfer words of gratitude of Cyclonis, - having approached more close to the girl, the Dark Ace has told. He has driven her into a corner. - She is simple in delight how you carry out the duties!

- It all, of course, is very lovely, Dark Ace, - trying to escape from fetters of the Dark Ace, the girl has answered. - But, can you release me? We after all already discussed it ….

- Oh, Jenna, Jenna, - the Dark Ace has shaken a head. - you after all long know me, and you in a course of that I never surrender. Therefore, do not twitch and enjoy ….

- And you are not afraid, what you will catch? - Has asked Jenna artfully. She was just pulled behind the sword, but the Dark Ace has there and then seized her hand.

- I have taken care of that in this part of a corridor anybody from employees was not, - the Dark Ace has continued.

- And whence you were so is assured, what will find me here? - Has asked Jenna again.

The girl other hand wanted to strike to him blow, but the Dark Ace has outwitted her again. He has caught a Jenna's hand and has leant her both hands to a wall, having closed them together. The Dark Ace stood now very much closely. And Jenna even could see his blood-red eyes.

- You never reflected, for what the red ball on a sword is necessary to you? - The Dark Ace has told to her in a whisper. - This ball is for spying. He allows to track down and find you where you were ….

« So means, Dark Ace spied for me on terra Neon», - Jenna has thought.

- Dark Ace, release me! - Jenna has cried, but nobody has heard her. - I do not want it!

- I adore, when you shout and are angry! - the Dark Ace has grinned, having kissed her on a cheek, and then and in a neck.

Jenna could not evade from him because the Dark Ace has simply immobilised her the body. Taking her hands in one, he began to stroke her left hip all up and up. With the hatred, which Jenna now tested, at her the stomach was ill. She also has at all forgotten that was pregnant. And this surrounding pain has absorbed her reason. Jenna only also could narrow eyes, but suddenly she has heard any slap.

- Ouch! - the Dark Ace has screamed. He has released Jenna, and the girl has slightly started back aside.

She has from outside seen, how the Dark Ace rubbed the back. It seems, as if he have pricked with a needle. But anybody nearby was not, only except ….

« Swift », - Jenna has thought.

And suddenly invisible hero starts to kick the Dark Ace. It looked funny. But, in time having come round, Jenna began to escape from the Dark Ace. It, seen that Jenna escapes, has rushed behind her. The girl ran with speed of a wind, and can even faster. Having come running to herself in apartment, she has quickly closed behind herself a door. Even the Dark Ace ran into it a little and began to hollow a fist, sentencing.

- Jenna, open! All the same, sooner or later, you therefrom will leave! - the Dark Ace shouted.

- Lag behind me! - Jenna has answered him. - Find to yourself any other object! What horse-radish I to you have surrendered? And in general, you have already made the! Get out!

- No, Jenna, I so simply will not surrender, - the more easy Dark Ace has told, having ceased to hollow at a door. - when war will end then I will solve ….

- You will solve? - Jenna was indignant. - You in general to spit, what I feel? Besides, I have a boyfriend, and he so will finish you, mum do not grieve!

- And I will punish him, - the Dark Ace has added. - but later. Bye!

And the Dark Ace has left.

« Perhaps it was necessary to tell him, what I am pregnant? - The girl has thought. - Perhaps, he then will lag behind me?»

And there and then at a door someone has knocked. It was Swift. Jenna has opened a door and has started him. Having closed behind it a door, she has strong embraced him and has told:

- Swift! Thanks that you have rescued me from the Dark Ace!

- Please, - spending a hand on its cheek, Swift has told. - Jenna, here to remain dangerously! It is necessary to leave urgently from here!

- It is impossible so quickly to leave Cyclonia, - shaked Jenna a head. - All cyclonians consider that I still under hypnosis, and I still am the commander. It is necessary to these to use ….

- It is very dangerous! - Swift has interrupted her, having embraced even more strong. - if you will declassify and will guess that you have remembered all, you will be killed! I cannot lose you, only having found!

- I won't be killed, - has shaken Jenna a head. - I have remembered, how I with Piper spied for cyclonians. And in library on terra Saharr, the Dark Ace took her sample of blood. Through a certain time interval, the sample of my blood took, and has not killed. And you have still told that Cyclonis used my blood to activate "Uniting" crystal and to connect together obvilion and hypnotising crystals. And while mission will not be executed, I will be, likely, in a certain protection ….

- Precisely, protection! - has dawned upon Swift. It has got any leaf from a pocket. It was similar to page from any old book. And Swift has given a paper of Jenna. And she has read it aloud:

- «To activate force «Uniting» crystal, the drop of blood of the innocent soul which heart fights is necessary, and her soul treats others …» About, it directly about me, - Jenna was surprised.

- That is why you will not touch, - Swift has calmed down. - but after all after plan realisation, you will be killed, because you Cyclonis, you will be, it is not necessary!

- And we will not allow to carry out her plan, - the girl confidently has told. - Swift, you like said, what there is a way to separate incorporated crystals?

- Read further, - Swift has nodded.

- «To cancel action «Uniting» crystal, it is necessary to break it». And it's all? - Has dissolved Jenna of a hand. - well when we will start actions?

- We should discuss all tomorrow! - Swift has told. - because, we need to rescue still Mell and Piper!

- Yes, difficult mission is necessary, - Jenna has agreed. - And still this "Uniting" crystal of Cyclonis carries under the heart, the eye from it does not lower …. It is good, then, give all we will solve tomorrow!

- Yes, - Swift has nodded. - I will go?

- No, - the girl has stopped. - You can remain with me.

- Thanks! I then will be arranged on a floor!

- Well! - Jenna has nodded.

And they with Swift have gone to bed. For the first time, at Jenna, at last, on a shower she became quiet. At last, she has remembered, who it is actually! She is a SKY KNIGHT!

Chapter 11: Final

Having risen one morning earlier, Jenna has pulled out a red ball-spy from the sword, has crushed it, and then they have discussed their military operations with Swift. It was necessary to make all so that cyclonians, the Dark Ace, even Cyclonis have not suspected something wrong! Therefore, as though Jenna of she would not be desirable, she should attack sky knights at first. After all «Storm Hawks» will arrive on Cyclonia to rescue Piper. So, as soon as sky knights arrive, Jenna with the Dark Ace start them to attack. Then it is distracted by attention Swift (he was caused), and Jenna arrives in the meantime back on base of Cyclonia, goes to release Mell and Piper. Then three together we go to Cyclonis. Mell distracts her attention, Piper searches for "Uniting" crystal in its office, and Jenna tries to destroy a obvilion-hypnotising crystal. Also it was necessary to operate all quickly. Having discussed once again this plan, Swift has got a crystal-invisible being from the pocket and has given its Jenna.

- Swift, and what about you? - Having control over a dark blue crystal, the girl has told. – It will be more important for you. You after all should appear imperceptibly during fight!

- At me such two crystals, - Swift has waved away. - It precisely is required to you, when you will come back on Cyclonia!

- Thanks, - has thanked Jenna Swift, ironing a crystal to herself in a pocket. - well, have well, begun!

- Yes, - Swift has nodded, leaving her apartment.

Having locked a door of apartment, Jenna has seen, how Swift has become invisible and has left. Having wandered on circles of Cyclonia a little, Jenna has looked round. And where there were prison chambers? And suddenly one of security guards of Cyclonis, after a while, resorts, and speaks:

- Jenna, you are caused by Master Cyclonis! - a few having recovered the breath, has told циклонианец.

- Well, - the ordering has nodded. - I already go!

And Jenna has gone to Cyclonis to a throne-room. There already there were Ravess, Snipe and the Dark Ace. And when Jenna has risen about the Dark Ace it seemed to her that she has a little grown. Earlier Jenna was on a shoulder of the Dark Ace, and now to his nose level. Basically, the girl has noticed for a long time that she has grown up. So, all were in gathering. And Master Cyclonis began to instruct them:

- So, we will begin, perhaps, - facing us, Cyclonis has told. - all destiny of Atmos today will dare. Ravess, Snipe and Jenna – attack all sky knights, or can detain them for some time. You, Dark Ace. Track Piper.

Having caught an eye of Cyclonis, the Dark Ace has nodded. As though, he with Cyclonis has agreed about it in advance. It seems, Jenna's plan has failed. In it the Dark Ace should attack sky knights necessarily. And he, by order of Master Cyclonis, will watch that Piper has necessarily seen falling of all sky knights, and can be, and than that is worse. Namely, when all sky knights including her friends, will run in obvilion, eternal hypnosis! Jenna wanted to tell already, about it the is not present, but she could not show all cards, and she has kept silent.

- Perfectly, - has added Cyclonis. - Then, fight let will begin!

And all left a throne-room. The Dark Ace has gone, as Jenna seemed, towards chambers where there were Mell with Piper. And the girl has decided to spy for the Dark Ace. Having pulled out and having compressed a crystal-invisible being, Jenna became invisible and has gone after the Dark Ace. Having come on a place, the Dark Ace has come into any chamber and has deduced therefrom Piper. It was very malicious and in every possible way tried to be turned out. But the Dark Ace was very strong, (Jenna knows it), and he strong firmly held Piper. And the commander has withdrawn Piper towards garage. Jenna has walked on a corridor, searched for Mell. And suddenly, the girl finds out it. Commander Jenna has got because of a back a sword and I break a door. Mell was frightened, but Jenna, becoming again visible, has calmed Mell.

- Be not frightened, - Jenna has told.- It's me - Jenna!

- Jenna? - Mell was surprised, and has then rushed to her in embraces. - Jenna, this Dark Ace such rude! Look that it to me has made!

And Mell has shown the wrists of hands. They at it were in grazes.

- It than it you so? - Having examined hands, has shaken Jenna a head.

- Energy whip, - Mell has sighed. - It was sick!

- Stand, now I you will take off, - having put hands on wounds, the girl has told.

And there and then together with this white light, wounds of Mell have begun to live. This white light? Earlier when Jenna was cyclonian, at it all time green colour shone.

- Mell, listen to me attentively, - has hastened Jenna Mell. - I have remembered all! That I the sky knight, and that have made cyclonians on bondage! Swift to me has told all about you! More shortly, Mell. Now there will be very bloody battle! Leave from here!

- No, - shaked a head of Mell. - I want to remain and help!

- Risky, - cut off Jenna. - Dark Ace knows that you at all on party Cyclonia and if you battle on the party of sky knights cyclonians will guess that someone have unbound you. Dark Ace will count me and then my plan will fail! And then anybody cannot stop Cyclonis any more! Therefore, you it is better, as it is possible quickly and to disappear imperceptibly from here!

And Jenna has stretched Mell a crystal-invisible being. It it there and then it took, and commander Jenna has gone to garage. Sowing on the skimmer, Jenna has flied up in air and began to wait for visitors. Behind her the group cyclonians was built. And here sky knights have already seemed. At the head of them there was Condor. From it the command «Storm Hawks» has taken off. Battle has begun.

Ravess attacked Finn, Snajp – Junko, well and Jenna – Aerrow. And the others cyclonians battled to other squadrons of sky knights: guards Rex, group from тerra Gale, Absolute Zeroes, Red Eagles and so on.

Sky knights suffered defeats, there were enormous losses. And suddenly, when Jenna has specially missed the mark in Aerrow, with it on a portable radio set Swift has communicated.

«Jenna? Why you for a battle field?»

«Swift! Dark Ace has not taken command up. It costs together with Piper at garage! It needs to be pulled out therefrom somehow!»

«Now all will be!»

And Swift as Jenna seemed, has departed towards the Dark Ace. The commander held in the meantime Piper and watched, that she observed defeats of sky knights. The Dark Ace was thrown with Piper phrases:

- Look, - sufficing Piper a hand on cheekbones, the Dark Ace has maliciously told. - Then them you can and not see!

- You know that, the Dark Ace, - Piper has dared. - Instead of you would go where far away, uh? Anyway, knights will win a victory!

- Not be so self-confident, Piper, - compressing her connected hands is even stronger, the Dark Ace has told.

And suddenly, from there is no place, in the Dark Ace start a blue paint. And it gets to his directly to a back and spreads on all emblem «Talons». The Dark Ace has sharply turned and has seen Swift. Sitting on the skimmer, my guy mocked over Dark the Ace. Swift periodically threw to him phrases:

- Hey you, the acquired overage! - Swift has shouted, having flown on the skimmer round the Dark Ace. - yes, I address to you!

- What is that man? - The Dark Ace has asked.

- What, it is difficult to tear off the bum and to polish to me turnip? - Swift has pinned up.- Or you Aerrow is worthy only?

- You now at me will punish! - the Dark Ace has dared.

- Oh, I shiver with fear! - Swift has shouted. - Hey, Dark Ace, have a look!

And Swift gets the big poster from the luggage carrier of the skimmer, and develops it. On it the Dark Ace has been drawn. He on the poster has been drawn in a pink pack.

- What do you think? In my opinion, you very much there is a pink colour, ha! - Hardly constraining laughter, Swift has told. For the Dark Ace it there was last drop of patience.

- In this time – no mecry! At all!- the Dark Ace to Swift has shouted.

And the Dark Ace has adhered Piper to a pipe that she has not escaped, has jumped on the first skimmer and has departed to Swift. And Jenna waited in the meantime for the moment when the Dark Ace will rise in air. And as soon as Swift has distracted attention of the Dark Ace, Jenna has there and then run up to Piper and has released her.

- Jenna? - Piper was surprised. - So, means, you have remembered all?

- Yes, Piper! - Jenna has nodded. - But, now there is no time to stir! It is necessary to stop Cyclonis ….

And as soon as Jenna has had time to tell it, the roof of a throne-room of Cyclonis has disappeared, and instead of it has towered her mixer-machine. On her the end any crystal shone. And it, most likely, was the obvilion-hypnotising crystal.

- Time has not enough! - Jenna has told. - Piper, fly to help friends. And I will personally understand with Cyclonis!

- No, Jenna, - having seized her by a hand, Piper has told. - Cyclonis very strong! To you one for what with her not to consult!

- At least I will try! - cut off Jenna. - Besides, this personal ….

And without having waited the answer, Jenna has gone to a throne-room of Cyclonis. Having come into place, she has glanced in a keyhole. It seems, Cyclonis has already begun the process of hypnosing. If only somebody has enticed her therefrom …. And as a miracle, someone has started the blaster in a throne of Cyclonis. It was Mell because the blaster has taken off from big cyclonian the ship. And who as not Mell could operate such vessel.

- It already passes any borders! - Cyclonis has become angry, taking in hands the staff.

She was lighted by violet light, has risen in air and has departed on dismantlings. There was just that case when it was necessary to operate. Jenna has entered into a throne-room, has climbed up to the very top of the machine (and it was height in metre 4), has removed gloves, and began to pull out obvilion-hypnotising crystal. But it was firmly clamped by the machine. Having made two more attempts, Jenna has suddenly felt that something has clasped her left foot. It was the power whip. And the Dark Ace has appeared its owner. He has sharply pulled on himself a whip, and Jenna has broken from the machine and has fallen. To it became so painfully in the field of a stomach. Even the treating crystal which was presented to her by Mell, has not helped. It seems, Jenna's child has died. This falling has appeared for it deadly.

Then the Dark Ace has approached to Jenna, has lifted her on feet, having taken by the collar, and began to interrogate:

- Well, what, Jenna, means, you have remembered all? - The Dark Ace has maliciously told.

Jenna could not utter words. To her it was very bad from falling.

- That you are silent? - Shaking the girl, the Dark Ace has asked. - Memory maiden has returned?

- You have killed the child, - being in painful shock, Jenna has told. - That it to you has made, and, a nit?

- The child? - The Dark Ace was terrified. He has there and then released the grasp.

And suddenly Cyclonis goes down from the sky. The Dark Ace there and then suffices Jenna, putting to a throat a sword. He had such look, as if: «the Master, I have caught Jenna. And it, appears, all has remembered! I such well done»

Cyclonis has easy nodded and began to ask Jenna:

- Jenna, Jenna! So means, you have remembered all? But, how? - has dissolved hands of Cyclonis.

- Contrary to all your expectations, Cyclonis, I'm with character, - taking all forces in hands, Jenna has answered.

- Ha-ha, - Cyclonis has laughed. - But you can already make nothing. Admire, as all your friends will lose memory!

And Cyclonis has started to make active obvilion-hypnotising crystal. And as soon as Cyclonis has departed from the machine, the crystal began to be poured by all colours of a rainbow. And here it has shot light wave. Jenna saw, how all sky knights, except Piper and Mell, a steel like the zombie. They it is simple suddenly all have stood. It seems, Cyclonis has won. She managed to enter sky knights into hypnosis. And if it so and on the others тerras the same was created. Jenna has lost courage, and to it was already all the same that the Dark Ace again inhaled a smell of her hair. The girl only has inclined a head as the Dark Ace has lifted her back, speaking:

- Admire, as your friends have fallen! - the Dark Ace has whispered to her on an ear. - This time, we have won a victory! And all Atmos belongs now to Cyclonis ….

And as soon as the Dark Ace has said last word, the obvilion-hypnotising crystal has ceased to publish beams of light and has gone out. Cyclonis has become angry, when has seen that sky knights have again started to conduct attack. Jenna was delighted that the plan of Cyclonis has failed. And suddenly all began to fall. Jenna, having found forces, has beaten off from the Dark Ace, but he suffices her again, catched with a whip. Without paying attention to destructions of Cyclonia, the Master, being on the verge of reasonable, has approached to Jenna and has asked:

- How to understand it, Jenna? What have you done? Why all so has occurred?

- I have done? - Jenna was surprised. - Let me tell you something, Cyclonis. As it has been written in the book: «the innocent soul, which heart fights, and the soul treats others». All would be fine, but if suddenly the soul becomes not innocent action of the "Uniting" crystal stops, and everything that it has united – breaks! I thought that you have considered it ….

- I understand nothing! - Cyclonis was indignant. - You became not innocent, but, how?

- And it you the Dark Ace ask, - having thrown a sight at the Dark Ace, Jenna has told.

The Dark Ace has looked at Jenna and was surprised. At her the hair colour has exchanged. It again was brown.

- What you are silent, big daddy? - Jenna with an ulcer has told. - Conscience has woken up?

And Jenna has definitively beaten off from the Dark Ace. Looking at destruction of Cyclonia, Jenna began to escape quickly. Having reached garage, she has quickly sat down on the cyclonians the skimmer, and wanted to depart already as suddenly on her any iron column falls. And Jenna faints. It is unique that she has remembered, it how she was lifted on hands by Swift and has taken away her from Cyclonia. Swift together with other knights have departed from Cyclonia away. Fight was gained again by sky knights, and Cyclonia has suffered again defeat.

Epilogue

Jenna has regained consciousness in hospital on терре Atmosia. In tent there were Swift, Mell, Aerrow, Piper, Finn, Junko, Radarr and even Stork. And as soon as Jenna has opened eyes, Radarr strong has embraced her. The girl has smiled. Swift has started to speak with her:

- Jenna, the sunny! You have regained consciousness!

- And what has happened? - Jenna was surprised. - Why I'm here, in hospital?

- The iron column has fallen to you and has covered you! - has added Aerrow.

- Still slightly, and you would be doomed! - Stork has nervously told.

- But Swift has rescued you, - putting a hand on a shoulder of Stork, has told with a smile of Mell. Stork at once has removed a hand of Mell.

- Swift, thanks! - has thanked Jenna.

- Please, sweet! - taking her hand, Swift has told.

- Jenna! - Piper has shouted. - You such well done! You after all have rescued all Atmos!

- Yes that there, - Jenna has waved away. - If that, address!

- Jenn, - Finn has addressed. - you can rise on feet? Tomorrow in connection with a victory arrange a siesta!

- Siesta? - Jenna was delighted. - Now I will try to rise!

And the girl has risen on feet. But, having felt that she falls, she was picked up by Swift. A few having walked, Jenna already easy stood on the feet. She, having seen that on her cyclonian the uniform, has asked friends to come to light to change clothes. Piper has brought Jenna her former form. The girl quickly in it has changed clothes, has fixed the sword behind the back, has thrown out cyclonian the form, and then she with friends has gone to the main building тerra Atmosia. As Piper has told, Jenna, Mell and Swift should hand over some award.

Having come there, Jenna with friends has seen three people. They asked to register them in group of sky knights. One was the girl, the blonde with light blue eyes. Behind the back of her were energy bow with arrows. Near her there was a guy. He had green hair and dreadlocks. His weapon were nunchucks. And still there was a half-person, a half-wolf. He had grey hair, almost white. Also there was a weapon a energy tomahawk. Here, and this trinity argued among themselves, in parallel speaking with the registrar.

- No, Sean! - the girl-blonde has shaken a head. - we will not enter group «Absolute Zeroes»! There members one blizzarians!

- But, they cheerful and reckless! - the guy with green hair has dissolved hands.

- You are like them, Sean, - having placed hands in waist, the blonde has told.

- No, well and what here the such? - Sean has asked. - Besides, Volt from terra Blizzaris!

- Yes, it so, - crossing hands on a breast, the half-wolf has told. - but, Sean, Angel after all wants in other group! It is necessary to consider all opinions!

- Thanks, Volt! - the girl-blonde has nodded. - I suggest to register to us in group «Red Eagles»!

- It is impossible! - has shaken a head the registrar. - one person, instead of three there is required! Here to you not a staff department!

- What here occurs? - Having approached to the registrar, Aerrow was indignant.

- «Storm Hawks»? - The blonde who was called by Angel has admired. - you … you those «Storm Hawks»? About, I heard your feats! I am Angel!

And the girl has shaken hands with Aerrow. The leader of a command «Storm Hawks» only could smile.

- About, and it is Piper, Finn, Junko, Stork! - gradually translating a sight at friends of Jenna, Angel has told. - And you should be Jenna!

- Me? - The girl with a fair hair was surprised. - Yes, I'm Jenna!

- Very pleasantly! - having shaken hands with her, Angel has told. - And it is my brother, Sean! And he is wolfian – Volt.

- Very pleasantly! - Jenna, then and her friends has nodded.

- So here for cheese-pine forest? - Finn has dissolved hands.

- We want to be registered by sky knights, - Sean has told. - Only us do not take. We, personally want, that us took in one command. Only here we exceed a limit!

- It all, of course, is very lovely, - Piper has got. - But, let at first will hand over awards of Mell, to Swift and Jenna!

- Here that is another matter! - the registrar was delighted. - so, Jenna, Swift, Mell, pass forward!

Jenna with Swift and Mell have made two steps forward. The registrar took any leaf in hands and has read it aloud:

- So, Mell, Swift! For the shown actions in the war with Cyclonia, I hand over you certificates, and a rank of sky knights!

Mell and Swift have approached to the registrar and took certificates. On them it has been written that Mell and Swift officially began to be sky knights. Only Mell and Swift had questions.

- I'm the sky knight of group «Absolute Zeroes»? - Mell was surprised.

- And I the sky knight of group «Red Eagles»? I am a leader? - Swift was indignant. – Forgive me, and it is impossible to be translated?

- Alas, no, - cut off the registrar.

Mell and Swift have hung. Jenna even Swift, it is imperceptible for everything, has whispered on an ear:

- To me Aerrow has told that you from group «Wild Owls». As I would like to be in your group. Basically, as well as Mell ….

- Jenna! - the registrar has suddenly addressed to the girl. - for special merits on battle, one desire on a choice is given to you!

- Any? - Has asked Jenna.

- Any, but within the limits of the reasonable! - has specified the registrar.

- Then translate Swift and Mell in group «Wild Owls»! - Jenna has told.

- Well, time at you such desire, that, well, - broke the old man in eye-glasses. - Swift, Mell, henceforth, you now in group «Wild Owls»!

- Yahoo! - Mell has cried and has thrown the arms round to Jenna a neck. And Swift too.

- Excuse, - Angel has suddenly got. - And it is possible for us too in group «Wild Owls»? Please!

- If Jenna is not against, - having removed eye-glasses, the registrar has sighed. He was already got by that trinity. Interesting, how many they already were at a registration table?

Having looked at Angel, Sean and Volt, at Jenna heart was compressed. It was visible that guys wanted to be full knights. Then Jenna has translated a sight at Swift and Mell. They too wanted, that that mad trinity has joined in a command. Deeply having sighed, the girl has made the decision.

- I not against! - Jenna has told.

- It's fine! - The registrar was delighted. At last he will get rid of them. - Angel, Sean, Volt – you now «Wild Owls»!

- Cool! - having lifted two fingers upwards, Sean has told.

- Can be free now! - spending all of us to an exit, the registrar has told. - Also do not forget to come tomorrow on a siesta!

- Well, we will not forget! - Aerrow has told.

So, «Wild Owls» have dispersed with «Storm Hawks» on the parties. Jenna began to get acquainted with new members of team.

- Let's be presented once again! - has picked up Mell.

- Ok! - Angel has nodded. - I am Angel, the marksman!

- I am Mell, the mechanic and the helmsman! - Mell was presented.

- I am Sean, the navigator and tactics! - the green haired was presented.

- I am Swift, the soldier, - Swift was presented.

- I am Volt, the strongman and the flight mechanic, - was presented a half-wolf.

- I am Jenna, the spesialist in crystals and the doctor! - Jenna has told.

- Well, here and perfectly! - Mell was delighted. - Only one question: who will be the leader?

- I offer Jenna! - Swift has told.

- Me? I'm not the leader, - have waved away the girl. - And here you, Swift, could be him. I suggest you to be our leader!

- I not against! - chorus Angel, Sean and Volt have told.

- And me too, - have added Mell.

- Well, ok, - Swift has shrugged shoulders.

- It's cool! - Jenna was delighted. - all have skimmers, ammunition?

- Yes, - have told all chorus.

- And the ship? - Swift has asked. - we do not have ship!

- About it do not worry! - Mell with a smile has told. - I think that if cyclonian the ship slightly to repair and paint, it will quite descend as the new ship!

And Mell has taken away us to a parking of the air ships. The cyclonian ship has been parked at Condor.

- Mell, - Angel was surprised. - And whence it here?

- Small souvenir from Cyclonia, - Mell has told. - Well, as? Will descend?

- Perfectly will approach, Mell, - Swift has praised. - well, we are accepted to work!

And all of them together began to repair the ship. In an operating time, their collective has very much rallied. Practically, all has been finished. It is necessary to paint only and all! It was made by them next day. Having finished work, guys began to think how to name their new ship. And they have stopped on «Sharp Wing». There was an evening, and the siesta just about will begin. Having made toilet, Jenna with a command have gone to a city. All area has been decorated by garlands, music everywhere played. In the main premise the table has been covered, and the platform for dances has been attached.

Having met on a holiday «Storm Hawks», they began to have fun. Was so fine on a holiday. There even slow music played, and Jenna danced with Swift. Aerrow with Piper have then joined. Finn has invited Angel. Mell has invited Volt. Here now Jenna felt absolute calmness on a shower. And here during slow dance, Swift speaks to her.

- Jenna, I thought much, and can, you will think that I hurry events, but …. Jenna, I love you! Will you marry me?

He has knelt in the middle of a platform, has pulled out a wedding ring from a pocket and has presented its Jenna. The girl has a little become puzzled. Simply all have stared at them:

- Oh, Swift, - Jenna has reddened. - At all I do not know that to you to tell …. It so is unexpected!

- Eh, - Swift has sighed, cleaning a ring in a pocket. But Jenna has intercepted a hand and has added.

- Swift, I love you too, and I tell you "yes"! - she has told with a smile.

He took her hand, has dressed to her a ring, has lifted me on hands, and they have kissed. All have applauded. Even «Storm Hawks» have hooted from delight. And Angel have joined them, Sean and Volt. And again all began to dance slow dance. And Swift has asked girl:

- Jenna how you nevertheless managed to upset the plan of Cyclonis? - Swift has taken an interest.

- It was pure luck, - putting a head on Swift's shoulder, Jenna has told.

Though Jenna knew that actually the plan of Cyclonis was spoilt by the Dark Ace, himself without wishing it ….

And at that time, in Cyclonia passed repair of all terra. The obvilion-hypnotising crystal has appeared powerful enough, therefore it has destroyed practically all terra. Cyclonis interrogated the Dark Ace.

- Dark Ace! As you have dared all to spoil! All went simply ideally, and you? Than you were engaged with Jenna? Why it became not innocent, uh?

- Master Cyclonis, - a few stammering, the Dark Ace has told. - In general, it happens during a banquet! Jenna herself in all her is guilty!

- Yes? - Cyclonis was surprised. - Well, all right! Anyway, it was last attempt to grasp Atmos more humane way. And time my plan has failed, more I will not do any indulgences! All Atmos learns that I am, Master Cyclonis, very powerful. My power will not be borders. And sky knights will be exterminated for ever!

So, Cyclonia has fallen, but it was not so long! When repair will end, cyclonians will attack again Atmos. But now Atmos had a new squadron «Wild Owls», the new protection, the new sky knights, thirsting all by own strength to preserve Atmos against not flashing harm, that is from Cyclonia.

THE END


End file.
